Belong
by Giulietta's Secret
Summary: I was running, escaping from their world. I knew it would break his heart but I couldn't do it anymore. I pushed my legs faster, hoping I could get far enough away before they realized I was gone. I could get him killed if they knew.
1. Preface

**Preface**

_I watch the pain spread across his face. He was fighting an internal battle. I saw his eyes flash from him to the creature that controlled him and back again. I saw the last shred of him disappear behind the monsters eyes, feeling the long dagger plummet into my stomach. He had done it. Blood soaked my shirt as I collapsed to the ground. The last thing I heard was him screaming, fighting against the monster once more, trying to become himself, to save me. To save us. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

I awoke to sunlight spreading across the small room. The hard wooden floor hurt my back, new pains ignited as I tried to move. The bruises spreading across my body ached. I heard my parents packing, knowing they would be leaving soon. We had to run, but this time I knew they wouldn't be taking me with them. After last night's beating, they thought I was dead. I thought I was dead. Deep gashes ran down my arms, a large gash along my forehead pounded. I felt the sticky liquid around me as I tried to get up. The pain was too much and I once again collapsed in the pool of my drying blood. I heard my parents go through the door, laughing at me as they walked passed my broken body. They would be here soon, the perfects. They would kill me and anyone who wasn't able to escape. They had taken over our world with their technology and weapons.

I eventually got up, staggering my way to the room which was once mine. I frantically searched for my box, finding it hidden under my bed. I grabbed the inch long needle and jammed it into my vein, injecting the bright red liquid. I felt my body healing, as I fell to the floor once more, drifting back to sleep for what could be the last time. When I awoke next, it wasn't to the calm sunlight as I had last time. Bombs were dropping all around my house and I could hear their troops running through the streets, hearing the cry of mothers as their babies were killed before their eyes, knowing they were next. With my body healed, I got up and ran; hiding in my lock room I had been making for years, one my parents didn't know about. I looked through the crack in the wall that had formed. They were entering the house down the street; I knew they would be here soon. I heard the screams and gunshots. I sat there, tears pouring out of my eyes, the loss of friends crushing me, waiting for my turn to be on the other end of those fires.

I sat there for what seemed like hours but would have only been minutes, so many thoughts running through my head. I screamed as the window next to me shattered, knowing it was my turn to die. I looked up at a boy, looking around the room through thick dark lashes. His blonde hair fell over his eyes, each strand flicking everywhere. He held a massive gun in his hands, his eyes tortured. I whimpered knowing instantly he was a perfect. He was glorious, his dark green eyes held a fire in them, his hair not to long but not short, curling on his high cheekbones. His perfectly toned body and flawless skin was enchanting. I whimpered as I back into a corner, hiding behind a door hoping he hadn't seen me. I hid behind my black curls, making myself seem as small as possible. I didn't want to die by the hands of one of them. I shut my eyes, holding my breath, hoping he wouldn't hear me. Suddenly I felt a hand on my arm, grabbing me and yanking me up. I went to scream but a hand came over my mouth, I opened my eyes to see the boy looking down at me. I glared at him, why didn't he want me to scream, he was going to kill me anyway. The next thing I knew we were sprinting off into the forest behind my house. He was pulling me faster as I stumbled along, trying not to trip over the large roots he was clearing with ease. He was faster than me but that was to be expected. They mutated these people from children, giving them heightened abilities. They were trained as the ultimate fighting machine. I didn't know where he was taking me, he kept looking around as he was running, dragging me along behind him. Was he taking me to some killing ground? A torture centre? I didn't want to think about it, fear spread through my body.

After what could have been hours of running, we finally stopped, I was breathing hard, on the verge of hyperventilating. I was strong, I was a fighter for my people, trained, but I would be no match for him and I knew it. I watched as he scouted around, looking for something, I sat on a log, assessing the not healed gashes on my arms, trying to block out the pain pulsing through my body. I sat there trying to catch my breath. When he found what he wanted, he grabbed my arm and we were running again. This time we only ran for a few minutes before reaching a cabin. It was small and he shoved me through the door forcibly, slamming it hard behind us. He started looking around the small living room, finally finding a match and lighting gas lanterns all around it. I glared at him.

"Who _are_ you and what are you doing with me? Is this some game, some torture chamber? You are _sick,_ you and your stupid people. Just leave me to die." I screamed at him, running my words together trying to get everything out, still in shock.

"I am _trying_ to save you." He stated, glaring at me as I glared back.

"You really think I would believe _you_, one of _them_, the people who have been trying to kill me my entire life? How stupid do you take me for?" I screamed at him, knowing it was a bad idea. He could kill me any second and so far he had kept me alive. I was just too angry.

"If I wanted you dead, you would have been dead the second I entered your pathetic room. Your whole community is dead, your parents could be dead, I didn't have to save anyone, but I couldn't kill you and now I could be killed because of it." He told me through his teeth, still glaring at me, his eyes still had a fire in them, but a wave of fear flashed over them for a second before his face became unreadable.

"B but why?" I blubbered out. Tears fell down my cheeks betraying me. I wiped them away with my hand, staying strong. I would never trust him. I knew this was all a sick game, something he probably amused himself in playing. Making people trust him then killing them anyway. He looked at me, something flashing across his eyes I couldn't make out.

"I don't know." Was all he said, before he turned and walked into another room, I was tempted to follow him but didn't. I went and sat on a couch, relaxing into it. It was more comfortable than anything I had ever experienced. I wish I could have fallen asleep but I knew it was too dangerous. "You can sleep if you want. I am not going to hurt you," He said, making me jump. I looked around to see him carrying fire wood, taking it towards the fireplace "though I must admit, the bed is much better than that tatty couch." This confused me for a second, how could this be a tatty couch? I looked at him, distrust spread across my features. He sighed, walking over to stand in front of me, "I know you don't trust me but I can't kill you, I don't know why. If I could, you would have been dead right now and I wouldn't be risking my life to keep you safe." I looked at him bewildered. I sat there for about fifteen minutes before I finally answered.

"Why didn't you let someone else kill me then?" I looked at him, watching every emotion cross through his eyes. I had a way of telling if someone was lying.

"Because it wasn't that I couldn't kill you, I don't want you dead. I don't know why and I can't explain it, I don't even remember what happened really. But now I am a betrayer and I could be killed." He sighed looking away, seeming deep in thought, "The bathroom is through there if you want to clean up. You look a mess." I looked down at my clothes, blood still drenched them, I still had slight gashes down my arms but the Paramox had taken care of the main damage, now the cuts had scabbed over. I nodded, getting up and walking to the room he had pointed at. It was rather large, a full wall length mirror along one side, connecting to the two sinks. The shower in the corner was huge. I shut the door, walking over to the mirror and gazing at myself. My large green eyes were dull and lifeless. My long black hair was knotted with dried blood; the gash on my forehead was long but healing. My lips were red and cut, standing out against my fair skin. I was plain compared to the perfects. My skin and hair was dull and had no life. Years of never been taken care of took its toll. I stripped out of my clothes and got into the shower, letting the warm water pour over my body. I stayed in the shower for twenty minutes, relaxing my bruised, strained muscles. Everything about what was happening was so wrong. I didn't know what to believe anymore. Was I just going to accept this fate and trust him? Questions buzzed through my brain as I stood there, letting the water run over my face and get caught in my eyelashes.

Eventually I shut the water off and got out, wondering what I could possible wear. I got back into the skirt but my shirt was unwearable. Blood was drenched all over it. I looked around seeing a cupboard on the opposite wall. Walking over and opening it up, I found a large dress shirt. I assumed whoever lived here before we did was a man. The shirt covered my skirt and came down to my knees. I had to roll the sleeves several times so that they sat as three quarter length. With my wet hair falling in curls down my back, I walked back outside into the living room. He was sitting on the couch, deep in thought. A small dimple had formed between his eyes and it made me want to laugh. That thought made me stop in my tracks. _What!_ How could that creature make me want to laugh? He is what I had been trained to kill my whole life, what had been trying to kill me my whole life. He was the perfect form of everything I hated, yet I felt like I trusted him. I was scared; I didn't know what I was thinking. I walked over and sat down in the armchair opposite where he was sitting. I saw a small smirk cross his lips before he quickly wiped it away.

"What?" I looked at him accusingly. "Why am I here, what is going to happen now?" I shot questions at him, not caring if he kept up or not. He sighed again and looked at me.

"Nothing and you are here because as I stated before, I couldn't kill you, nor could I let anyone else kill you. I don't know what is going to happen now; right now I am trying to think of a plan that won't get us killed." He looked at me, his eyes wandering up and down, assessing me. I wanted to snap at him but didn't have the energy. All I wanted to do was sleep, whether I never woke up or not, I was exhausted. He seemed to notice my tired expression and nodded towards another door. I looked at him, got up and walked over to it. Opening the door I saw a large double bed in the middle of room. For such a small cottage, it seemed to be furnished rather well. I would have gone out and asked him what this place was but I didn't have the energy. My bruises were aching and the gashes all over my body burned. I almost collapsed on the bed as I clambered in, falling asleep within seconds.

I woke to the smell of something cooking. I didn't know how long I had been asleep but the food was tormenting. I got out of bed, slowly making my way to the door, peeking out to see what was going on. He was standing in an open room with his back to me, leaning over something in frustration. I walked over to see what was happening; he was cooking eggs, and not doing very well either. I sighed, grabbing the pan from him.

"Here." I said, emptying the eggs into the bin and getting new ones. After cooking them he passed me two plates, serving them up we sat down on opposite ends of the table to eat in silence. After I finished, I took my plate to the sink and scrubbed it clean. I walked slowly back into the living room, once again taking a seat on the armchair. I was in deep thought when I felt something on my arm. I looked down to see his finger running along the gash, healing it as it went. My mouth almost dropped open, how was he doing this? I watched as he did my other arm, then my forehead. He opened his mouth slightly but then shut it again, furrowing his brows, creating the dimple between his eyes.

"Who um… who did this to you?" he looked at me. I looked down ashamed, not wanting to make eye contact. Did I lie to protect my parents or did I tell him. Did I want to protect those monsters?

"My parents tried to kill me," I said, still not making eye contact. "They have beaten me since I was a child, but this time they tried to kill me. I would have died if I didn't have the paramox, but it didn't work as well because I had been unconscious all night. It was trying to heal old wounds." He looked at me startled for a moment, confusion took over his features.

"You mean to say you survived an entire night with your arms and head open, bleeding?" I looked up at him, confused once again.

"I guess, I don't know, I really don't remember much." I sighed, why was I telling him this? Since when did I give up so easily? I looked back down at my arms; thin pink lines followed my vein down to my wrist. How I had survived the night confused me. He stared at me for a second before turning to go sit on the couch across from me. He sat down, sighing, emotions flashing across his eyes.

"Anyway, my name is Will." He said looking at me. I was shocked for a second but I tried not to let it show. I didn't know they had names, I assumed they'd be numbered or something strange.

"I I'm Blake." I looked down, where I came from; everyone had a boy's name. They named us so they could take everyone into the army. He looked at me for a second, eyes blazing before he eventually looked away. "What are you?" I asked, before looking away. He looked down ashamed, thinking before he answered.

"I am a new race of warriors that the council has been creating. We are stronger, faster and are better than any solider they have ever created. They gave us powers, abilities to do the supernatural. I suppose, where you come from, we follow the main traits of what you call vampires." I stared at him, totally confused, vampires were just legends that the elders spoke of to frighten little children into being good. They were monsters, feeding off the innocent, creatures of the night. He seemed to see the confusion flashing over my features. "We do not follow all of the traits of vampires your elders would speak of. We were made by design; we walk in to sun, crosses, garlic and stakes to not harm us." Fear took over my body; maybe he was going to eat me. I started to scramble backwards, over the top of the couch, sprinting towards the door. He stopped me within seconds. I struggled against him, biting and clawing, his grip just tightened on me as he got me to the floor, blocking me with his body. I looked up into his eyes, sweat pouring down my forehead.

"Please don't eat me." I begged, staring into his eyes, begging him with mine. I didn't want to seem weak, but I was terrified. It made sense; he wanted to bring me here to eat. He was going to torture me until I was broken. A new wave of fear spread through my body, tears poured from my eyes, I tried to wipe them away but his body blocked me. I stopped struggling and just lay there, trying to make myself black out. He looked down at me, so close I could feel his breath go over my skin.

"I am not going to eat you," he said, getting off me slightly but still holding onto my arm. "It is true that when they first inject us, we are out of control, but we don't need to survive fully on blood. I can eat food as well. I only drink animal blood." He said, as I pulled my arm out of his grip, looking at the forming bruise. He grabbed my arm again, I thought he was going to bruise it more, I whimpered. This time I felt the healing, a calm wave spread over me as I felt my body mending. When he was finished, I was in a state of relaxation. I didn't want to move, calmness spread through my body, bliss. He helped me up as I stumbled lazily to the couch, lying me down, he moved to the armchair across from me, he started talking but I was only half aware of what he was saying. By the end, I was asleep.

_I was running. Making my legs carry me faster, hearing their shouts behind me. I pushed my new body faster, flying through the trees, he was right behind me, but who was he? I wanted to stop and look but I couldn't my body kept taking me faster and faster, fleeing the sounds coming from behind me. Next thing I heard a fatal scream, I turned to see him crumbled, a dart in his neck. I ran back, picked him up and ran faster than I had before. I wanted, willed my body to look at his face but couldn't. Then we were falling._

I woke with a start to the dream. Sweat ran down my face, my heart racing. I looked around for Will but I couldn't seem him, I sat back in the couch, thinking about the night before. I tried to remember what he was telling me in my bliss like state.

"_I only drink animal blood, I wouldn't drink any blood but without it I become weak. When we are first injected with the infection we are blood crazed animals. The council didn't know what to do so they starved us, trying to kill us, some of us controlled our thirst, and we got out. Many died. The drug took over our bodies killing us and turning us into what we are. The undead. They tried to breed some of them, wanting to create a super race, it resulted in the mother and child dying. They don't know we can change people, nobody told them. Most of us hate what we are." _

I tried remembering more, but my brain couldn't find it. I heard the door open and I leaped into a fighting stance. I would no longer be as weak as I had been the last few days. He looked at me concern in his eyes as I contemplated whether to attack or not. I was stronger than most, one of the best fighters in my village and they had killed them, and he was one of them. I leaped making my body colliding with his and I grabbed for a knife. I didn't know how to kill him but I had to try, I had to free myself. The last thing I remember was a long needle injecting into my skin, making me dizzy, black spots began covering my vision and falling into someone's arms.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so this is a new story I have been working on. Feel free to criticize it as much as you want. I love getting tips on my writing and ideas of what I do good and bad. If I make any mistake, I am terribly sorry, I proof read every chapter about 8 times but sometimes things still slip past. Thanks :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

I woke in the small bedroom of the cottage. The light of the moon shone through the window as I gazed out. I heard a crash from outside and immediately remembered what had happened. I scouted the room, finding the knife I had claimed before. finding it under a chair. I grabbed it, hiding it in my skirt before venturing out into the family room. I walked out to see him bent over, picking up the pieces of a shattered vase. He hadn't seemed to notice I was there; slowly creeping my way towards the front door, I made it there silently before opening it as quietly as I could,

"I wouldn't do that." He said, still not looking at me. I flung the door open and sprinted as fast as I could. Hearing footsteps behind me, I pushed myself faster but within seconds he had caught me, flinging us to the floor. As we landed the knife I had been carrying came flying out, stabbing me in the side. I screeched in pain, my hands scrambling to pull the knife out. The pain shot through my body as I tugged on the metal blade, feeling it move my insides. My eyes started watering, screwing up in pain as I rolled around on the ground. I could feel the blood pulsing out. My hands pressed down on my side as I looked at Will to help me. He was sitting there, his face bleach white and eyes wide.

"Help," I choked out, pleading him. I saw him come back slightly, he was still very pale. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him crawl over to me, removing my hand from the deep wound. His eyes widened once again and I suddenly realised why. It was the blood. I knew he wouldn't be able to control himself much longer. Struggling away from his grip, I got up and started to stagger off, clutching the wound which was sending spasms through my body. Suddenly I tripped over a branch, landing on my side and hitting the ground hard, I screamed out in pain as I rolled around, tears falling down my face like waterfalls. I saw a flash by my head and suddenly he was there again, his usually green eyes were bright red against the moon. I could see him, fighting against the urge once more as he placed his hand over the wound. I felt the healing right away, welcoming the calming sensation that came with it. I went to sleep once again, this time hoping I wouldn't wake up.

I woke in the soft bed, feeling the warm blanket over me. Sun shined through the window, light dancing over my shut eyelids. I didn't want to open my eyes; I didn't want to face reality anymore. I heard someone clear their throat and I immediately opened my eyes. There he was, standing in the corner of the room. My hand instantly flew to my throat, feeling for any type of bite mark.

"I didn't bite you," he said, walking over and sitting on the end of the bed. I looked down, pulling my shirt up to see the tiny little pink line where the knife had gone in. "You have to stop running away." He said sadly, looking down at his hands, sighing, I glared at him furiously.

"I shouldn't run away? Why is that? You're not the one who has been hunted their entire life._ You_ don't constantly live in fear of being murdered. _You_ have not been kidnapped by a creature that is designed to kill you, someone who then tells you to trust them." I glared at him; he flinched a little at my gaze. I could not believe what he was telling me.

"I am not saying that what I have done, and what my people do, is not horrible. But you must understand that I will not hurt you. I don't know what is happening but you need to understand that I am not going to hurt you. Don't you think that if I wanted you dead, I would have let you die from your gashes, or that stab wound?" he looked at me, pleading me to understand as I sat in thought. He had saved my life, more than once so far. He had rescued me for my village, which was under attack from his people, under attack from him. I still didn't know why he saved me, what he could possibly want with_ me_.

"You can't expect me to trust you so quickly. Not after everything that has happened." I finally said, lowering my eyes. He sighed, walking out of the room. My stomach growled at me and I wondered how long it had been since I last ate. Quickly getting out of bed, I ran after him, towards the kitchen wondering I could cook. I looked at him, sighing as I began scouting the pantry for food. I eventually found some pasta and sauce, putting it out to start cooking with. I watched him watch me out of the corner of my eye. "You said you can survive a little while on food, so do you want anything?" I asked, looking at him as he sat down at the table. He nodded slightly and I got to work cooking, finally accepting that this was my life for now. He hadn't killed me yet and maybe if I was civil, he might keep me alive longer. After cooking what I think could pass as spaghetti, I placed the two bowls on the table and started to eat. It didn't taste as bad as it looked, though I had defiantly had better. I watched him as he ate my food, putting it down as fast as he could. "You don't have to eat it if you don't like it." I said, looking at him. He seemed shocked for a second, as if he wasn't expecting me to talk.

"No it's okay. It is nice. My system just doesn't agree with it as well anymore. Even though I am partially alive, my system still prefers blood. I can sustain myself on food but I can die if I don't drink blood." I looked at him, processing the information as he finished the meal. I barely touched mine even though I was hungry, my body didn't want to eat it. He seemed to see my eating confliction because he walked over and took my plate. "Your body is just suffering a bit from the healing. You'll be back to normal in no time," He said before leaving the room. I washed the plates he had just dumped in the sink, before following him out into the living room. I saw a bookshelf in one of the corners. Walking over to it, I grabbed a random book of the shelf and started reading. I read for hours, the book enchanted me. Eventually I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up to see Will standing, looking down at me. He was wearing a light grey tee and low riding sweat pants.

"I think you should sleep," he said "it will help with the recovery." I nodded and got up slowly, stretching out my muscles which had been in the same position for hours. I yawed widely and started towards the bedroom. First I decided to have a shower, crossing the room, I walked into the large bathroom, shutting the door. I undressed and got into the shower, letting the warm water drench me. I found some shampoo on a shelf and washed my hair, erasing all of the dried blood. I finished my shower and went to get dressed, realizing I had no clean clothes. I got the courage to walk into the bedroom, my towel tight around me.

"Do you, um.. Have any clothes, I could erm.. Wear?" I asked, slightly embarrassed. I thought I saw a smile play on his lips but he just nodded and got up, walking towards a door I hadn't noticed before. He entered what looked to be a small walk in wardrobe, grabbing some clothes and coming back out.

"I don't know if these will fit." He handed me some sweats and a singlet. I walked back into the bathroom, shutting the door tightly behind me. I put the singlet on, it fit loosely around my tiny frame. The sweat pants were far too long, but after some tugging at the draw strings I got them so they fit loosely around my waist. I grabbed my shirt, the only one I had and washed it in the sink. It was covered in sweat and died blood making it smell bad. After hanging it up to dry, I walked out into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed. Will got in next to me and I looked at him questionably.

"What are you doing?" I said, making it apparent that he was not going to be in the same bed as me.

"I am sick of sleeping on the couch." He stated, making no attempt to move. I huffed and rolled over, keeping my back to him. I thought I heard him chuckle but when I looked back at him, his face was a mask. I fell asleep not long after, letting my body recover.

I woke up before him, grumbling and getting up to go to the toilet. After cooking myself breakfast, and eating it I walked around the house some more, exploring. After about 15 minutes I went back into my room to see if Will had woken up. Walking over towards the bed, I saw Will lying there, still asleep. I prodded him until I saw his eyelids begin to flutter. He looked even paler than normal, I watched him open his eyes, looking up at me with his dark green eyes.

"Are you um.. Okay?" I asked him, looking down at is pale face. He grunted and heaved himself up a little higher.

"Yeah, I am just weak; all the healing I have been doing on you has taken its toll." I waked around the room again,

"Is there anything I can get you?" I asked but he shook his head.

"The only thing I need right now is blood, but I am too weak to get it. I am hoping if I sleep I'll gain enough energy to go hunting." I sighed, walking around the room pondering what I could do. Sitting down, I watch him for a while. Suddenly I jumped up and starting running for the door. He gave me a scared questioning look. He thought I was going to run again. As I walked into the kitchen, I contemplated running, but I knew I owed him this. I grabbed a knife and walked back into the room, watching as his eyes widened. I sat down on the bed in front of him; he started shaking his head, guarding his heart with his hands. He thought I was going to kill him. I pulled the knife to my wrist and cut it open. I watch his eyes widened as I shoved the cut into his mouth, feeling his fangs come out into my skin. I expected it to hurt but it didn't, my arm became almost numb as he began to drink. I could feel the blood draining from my body, getting weaker and weaker. I saw black spots cloud my vision.

"S s stop" I got out before I blacked out.

I woke several hours later, feeling weak and tired. Out of the corner of my eye I watched Will walk in with a glass of water.

"Drink this," he said, handing me the water, "I am _so_ sorry about that." I gulped down whole glass, the cool liquid was refreshing.

"A life for a life," I said, as I handed him back an empty glass. Rolling myself out of bed, I got up and followed him out of the bedroom. "So," I started looking out of the large window, into the forest, "what are we going to do now?" I asked, walking over to stand next to him.

"We have to move, I know of a city, but it will take us some time to get there." I nodded, knowing I had to go with him. He looked down at me, his eyes a shade of green I had never seen before. He must have noticed me staring because he looked away, opening his mouth to speak.

"They're green because of the blood," he said, looking distantly out the window, "and I know you are not going to approve, but I am going to have to make you look like a perfect." My eyes widened and I looked at him, pleading him not to do it. He just looked at me once again and sighed. "It won't be that hard, you are naturally pretty. It will be safer if we can fool people, even if it is only for a little while." He said, I wanted to run away again but I knew I couldn't. This time he'd catch me faster, because of my blood which now ran through his veins.

"What do you need to do?" I said, sighing. I had come to accept my fate and if that meant giving up easy, then that is what I'd do. He grabbed my arm softly and dragged me to the bathroom. I sat down on a chair he had brought in with us. "Shut your eyes," he said and I did. I felt his fingers run over my face, though it was a different feeling to healing, it was relaxing. I felt his hands run down my arms a tingle followed them as they went. After he was finished I opened my eyes, looking at myself in the mirror. My skin was now perfect, no blemishes, digs or cuts. The pink line on my forehead had vanished and my hair had a new life to it. My large green eyes sparkled behind thick lashes. My red lips were healed and smooth. I gazed down at my arms, the long scars that went down to my wrists had gone and smooth pale skin was in their place. I was perfect. I looked like a perfect. I turned around to see Will's eyes go blood red, before he spun and ran out of the room faster than I could follow. I walked into the living room, seeing the front door flung open. I walked over and shut it, walking back to the couch and sitting down, reading the book I had been reading the other night.

It would have been a few hours before he returned. His face was cold and hard, he walked passed me without saying anything, his eyes were hard. Entering the bedroom, he slammed the door which made me jump. I sat there confused for a few minutes before I got up slowly and walked to the door, opening it quietly. I peeked inside the room, Will was sitting on the bed, head in his hands. I walked over, sitting down on the bed beside him.

"So um.. are you okay?" I asked, looking over towards him. I wasn't very good at comforting people; I didn't have any friends, not close ones anyway. He looked up from his hands, his eyes were green again.

"I could have bitten you," was all he said, before looking down ashamed. I was shocked; I didn't think he was going to eat me. I sighed, biting my lip,

"I don't think you would have bitten me," he looked at me questionably, "I mean, you didn't bite me when I was pulsing blood from my side. You didn't bite me when I had long gashes down my arm, why would you bite me when nothing was bleeding?" I looked straight at him, putting my hand on his. I felt tingle in my fingertips as they brushed over his hand. I pulled back, was he healing me again? My fingers were tingling and he gave me a strange look. I pretended I didn't see it and sat there quietly, admiring my new face in the mirror through the bathroom door.

"You are beautiful," he said, following my gaze. A smiled played on my mouth and I looked down, hiding the red taking over my cheeks.

"How did you do it?" I asked, looking up at his face.

"Do what?" he asked, looking puzzled. I looked down,

"You know, make me all pretty." He sighed, shaking his head as I asked him.

"I don't know, I just did it," was all he said before getting up and walking to the bedroom. I looked out the window, it was dark out. I followed him into the bed room, walking in on him taking his shirt off. His perfectly sculpted body showing, I quickly looked away and walked into the bathroom, brushing my teeth and combing my hair, I then changed into the singlet and sweat pants from last night. After changing, I walked back into the bedroom, walking over to the bed and climbing under the thick blanket. "We have to leave tomorrow," he stated before walking over to the bed. Getting in next to me, I saw him rummage in his pocket, pulling out a long chain. He handed it to me as I gazed down. The black rope necklace had a mid-size black cross attached; it was beautiful, encrusted with black jewels. He grabbed it from my hand, as his fingers brushed my palm I felt the tingles again. They were starting to scare me. He grabbed the necklace and put it around my neck, securing it tight against my skin, making me shudder. I looked back up at him questionably, "it proves you are a perfect." He said and I nodded. Lying back down I felt him climb under the covers. I was asleep within minutes.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey there, so this chapter is a little.. gruesome, it was hard for me to write because I am not really that kind of person, but it was important. I didn't intend on it happening like this however the story seems to be writing itself. Thanks for the reviews :) Once again, if I make any mistakes, let me know. Have fun reading :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

_I was running. Making my legs carry me faster, hearing their shouts behind me. I pushed my new body faster, flying through the trees, he was right behind me, but who was he? I wanted to stop and look but I couldn't, my body kept taking me faster and faster, fleeing the sounds coming from behind. I heard a scream; I skidded to a halt, turning to see his body falling to the ground. A dart had lodged itself in his neck as I head the yells getting closer. I picked up his limp body, and started to run again, I tried to go faster but my legs wouldn't respond. Suddenly the ground dropped from underneath me and we were falling._

I woke with a start, the dream lingered in my thoughts. What did it mean? I rubbed my eyes, yawning as I looked over to Will's side of the bed. He was gone; I panicked for a moment before spotting the note on the bedside table. I picked it up, reading its content,

**Blake,**

**I went out hunting, will be home soon. Do not leave the house,**

**Will**

I rolled my eyes, was he really telling me not to leave the house? I sighed, walking over towards the walk in closet. I had never been in there, opening the door; I fumbled for the light switch before finding it and turning it on. I gazed at the shelves of clothes, hoping to find something I could wear. I rummaged through three draws, before my hand hit something hard. Pulling out a small black box, I looked at it. It was a small and leather with a latch on one side; curiosity got the better of me as I opened it. A small pendant was inside that I recognized instantly. It was my fathers; I flung the box out of my hand, watching as it slid along the floor. I half ran, half walked out of the room as tears poured down my cheeks, memories of my last day with them flashed before my eyes. I dropped down against the far wall, resting my head against my knees, shutting my eyes.

_I was back in my room, lying on my bed looking up at the roof, listening to my parents fighting once again. I knew what would be coming, my mother would leave again and my father would come and beat me, saying it was my fault. I heard the old screen door slam, and watched my mother storm down the street. I flew up as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I ran for my closet, hiding there silently backing towards the invisible door, which only I knew was there. I reached it just as my father reached my room. I slipped behind it, praying to any god that he didn't hear it shut. I heard him rummaging around my room, looking for me. Hearing him call my name just made my fear grow, he approached the closet and I peeked through the tiny whole that had formed in the door. Suddenly the doors flew open and I flinched, even though I knew he couldn't see me. I crawled backwards. Hiding my head in my knee's letting my long black hair fall over my eyes. I didn't know why they hated me, what I had ever done for them to beat me so constantly. I was our village's best fighters and yet I never went against my parents, I never fought back. They used to tell me I was a mistake, now they just told me I slowed them down, that I would get them killed. _

_After sitting there for hours, I finally got the courage to come out. I walked down the stairs to see my mum, blood dripping down her arm. They stopped their conversation when I walked in, getting up and walking over to me. _

"_You useless oaf" my dad started, coming at me, hands balled into fists. I was terrified, I hadn't done anything. He seemed to see the fear and confusion in my eyes,_

"_You don't even know what you did," he laughed to himself, his face appalled as he pushed me to the floor. I looked at him, not wanting to show fear but knowing my face deceived me. He laughed, spitting in my face, "If you had of gone into town instead of your mother, she wouldn't have been stabbed." I looked shocked, my mother had been stabbed, I looked up at her. Her arm bandaged now, her face furious. She was coming at me as well._

"_You slow us down, you mistake." I didn't know why they hated me; I didn't do anything to them. I trained as a fighter my whole life, for them. She glared at me more as I backed away from their approach._

"_They are coming, not even 24 hours away. You are going to be our death," my father said, pulling out a knife and handing it to my mum. She walked at me faster; I pleaded her with my eyes as she grabbed my arms,_

"_Please," I pleaded, "NO!" was all I got out before she slashed the knife down my arm, following the vein from my elbow to my wrist._

"_I want you dead, thing." She told me before slashing my other arm. I tried to fight back, biting her hand. She went to slap me away, but with the knife in her hand she slashed open my forehead. I screamed in pain, letting out the tears and yelps, which I had been holding in. She laughed, dropping the knife and walking away from my bleeding body. Black spots clouded my vision as I lay there dying._

I got pulled back from my memories by a tapping on my shoulder, looking up through tear drenched eyes to see Will towering over me. I lowered my head, ashamed, wiping the tears away from my eyes, hoping he hadn't seen my tears. Tears were a weakness, a weakness that I couldn't be seen to have. I felt him sit down beside me, his hand gently rubbed my back and tingles followed it as it went. These tingles worried me and he seemed to see it cross my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked soothingly. I met his questioning gaze, sighing.

"I was just remembering my parents, after finding the pendant in that closet." I motioned my head towards the room I had run out of. Questions ran through my head, but one stood out more than the others. "How did you get that anyway?" I asked him, looking at his face for answers. He sighed looking over at me; he was so close I could almost feel his breath on my face.

"I didn't get it. It was here when we got here." I looked at him, wondering how my father's pendant could have gotten to this cottage.

"Why would it be here then?" I asked, my eyes watching every emotion that played on his face. He opened his mouth to speak but something interrupted him. I heard the front door opening and low voices come into the house. Will jumped up, pulling me up with him, he made his way towards the bedroom door, keeping me shielded behind him. We peeked through and a low gasp came out of my mouth, my eyes widening. Standing in the living room were my parents. I ducked out from behind Will, flinging the door open.

"YOU!" I screeched, lunging at my mother and punching her in the face. The look on her face let me know that she didn't even know what hit her. I turned to see my fathers shocked expression. I heard my mother whimper and I turned around, seeing blood dripping from her nose. Her eyes widened as she took in my new appearance.

"You're meant to be dead." She said her eyes wide with fear. I looked like a perfect and I knew how to fight like one. I heard my dad grunt; I quickly turned around to see him flying at me with a knife in hand. Will jumped on him before I knew what happened, flinging my father to the ground in one easy hit. He was unconscious, which I was pleased about. Rage engulfed my body as I glared furiously down at my mother. White clouded my vision as I bent down to her, knife in my hand.

"How are you alive?" she asked to herself more than anything. I laughed at her, seeing her look back up at me, terror washed over her face as she saw my face. I caught my reflection my eyes, my eyes blazing, terrifying. I didn't care, she tried to kill me. She had beaten me and tortured me her whole life, she deserved this. I heard Will come up next to me, his arm on my shoulder, tingles erupting down my arm.

"You don't want to do this," he said, trying to calm me down. I pinned my mother down harder, rage clouded my mind, I knew I had to do this.

"Will," I hissed through my teeth, "leave." His eyes widened with shock, before he tried to plead me once more. Trying to calm me down, "GO!" I screamed, not wanting him to suffer. He got up and walked out of the room. We were alone. I glared down at my mother, her face filled with fear as I gazed at her face, a smile dancing its way across my face. I looked like a monster; I felt like a monster, I knew in that moment, I was a monster. But I didn't care, this women was the monster, a monster that needed to pay. I lowered my knife towards her elbow, to the same place where she had cut me.

"Please don't," she begged me, sweat poured down her face. I laughed again; the monster had taken over the real me. A voice in the back of my head screamed at me to stop, telling me I would regret this. Begging me to put the knife down but the monster ignored it.

"Why?" I hissed, watching her eyes grow wider again. "You still cut me when I was begging you not to, my own mother hated me my whole life. You left me bleeding, dying on the floor. Laughing as you left me behind to die." I snarled, making the voice in the back of my head scream louder. I lowered the knife to arm, cutting deep, down to her wrist. She screamed out in pain, tears pouring down her face as she yelped.

"Now you know how I felt, being tortured by one of your own family." I said, cutting her other arm. The voice in the back of my head screeched, the real me screeched, but the monster was too strong, silencing the small voice once again. My mother became unconscious, lying in a bleeding mess on the floor. Tears fell down my cheeks but I didn't feel any grief for her dying body. I heard something bang behind me; I instantly flung my body around to see my father getting up off the floor. He saw my mother's limp body, rage flashed behind his eyes.

"What _have_ you DONE!" he screamed the last word as loud as he could, leaping at me. I shoved the knife up to protect me. Feeling it sink into his chest, the voice in the back of my head, finally overpowered the monster and I collapsed on the floor in tears. What had I done? I was no better than them. I had killed them. Will entered the room, sweeping me up into his arms; a large bag was slung over his back. I felt him start running but I didn't care. I shoved my face into his chest, letting the tears fall freely.

We arrived at another cottage a few hours later. Will had been running faster than the wind, yet he wasn't tired. I wasn't conscious of anything, my brain had shutdown. I let him carry me into the bedroom, feeling him gently lay me on a bed. The tingles had been alive through my body the whole time I was in his arms, yet I still had no idea of what they meant. I felt my body drifting off to sleep, but willed it to stay awake. I got up, deciding I should ask Will where we were. Getting up off the bed, I found the door and walked out into an open room. This cottage seemed bigger than the last one. The living area had a large fireplace in the centre of the room, large plush sofas surrounded it and with small coffee tables separating each one. I saw Will sitting on the far couch, a book in hand. I walked over and flopped down next to him, looking up into his dark green eyes. He raised one eyebrow questionably, his eyes boring into mine.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall. "What happened to me?" I asked, looking at him expectantly.

"I don't know he said. You just flipped; I have never seen anyone do that before. It was like you were you, but not you." I nodded, leaning my head against his shoulder. I don't know how long we sat like that, in silence. Thoughts ran through my brain as I tried to remember what had happened. I remembered the fear in their eyes, my true self taken over by a revenge seeking thing. Screaming at it to stop but my attempts failing,

"Why did you save me," I mumbled softly, "I am a monster." Tears ran down my cheeks but I quickly wiped them away, hoping he wouldn't see. His shoulders had tensed up; his whole body had become stiff. "Please tell me," I begged, hoping I would finally get my answer. I felt him sigh, his muscles relaxing slowly.

"When I jumped through that window," he started as I curled more into his shoulder, feeling the tingles wave through my body. "I was ready to kill, but then I saw you, terrified, gashes down your arms. I... I couldn't do it. I don't know what made me stop; you looked so small and frail. I didn't know what was happening, I just had to save you, get you out of there. I didn't care if I died, I knew you were special, I knew that I.." he trailed off, staring out the large window on the other side of the room. I looked up at him; curiosity pulsed its way through my body.

"You knew what?" I prompted him, looking up from his shoulder with curious eyes, one eyebrow raised.

"It doesn't matter." He said, looking away from my gaze. Since when was he so stubborn?

"Tell me," I said, grabbing his chin and turning it towards me. The action shocked him and myself, I quickly took my hand away from his face, tingles sparking in my fingertips. I looked away from him, feeling my cheeks go bright red. "Please," I begged, trying the same tone that got him to open up last time. He sighed, staring out the window once more.

"I knew you were different." My eyes widened, thoughts blazed through my head.

"D.. Different?" I stuttered out, "how?" I rested my head against his shoulder again as I looked up through my thick eyelashes. He looked down at my arm, taking my wrist in his hand. Turning it over, to reveal my star scar, I looked at him curiously. "What about my scar?" He place his right arm next to mine, there on his wrist was the same scar as mine. My eyes widened as I scrambled back away from him.

"Is this a sick joke? Where did you get that scar?" I stared at him, trying to collect my thoughts as they scrambled around my head.

"It is a burn the council gives people when they are born. Each burn determines what field you will work in. They star means you are a warrior, born to fight." I looked up at his face, his eyes unreadable. My thoughts were in a jumble, giving me a headache.

"Does.. does this mean I am a .. a" I couldn't say it, just the thought of the word caused a fire in my stomach and fear to run through my veins.

"A perfect, Yes." He said, answering my unfinished question. I couldn't believe this, I was not a perfect, I had lived with my parents my entire life, and wouldn't they have known if I was a perfect? It suddenly clicked in, the reason why they had hated me, why they beat me with no reason, why they tried to kill me. I was a perfect and they were scared of me. I was a better fighter then anyone in my village because I was born to be a warrior.

"What does this mean then?" I asked him, looking down at my hands.

"It means that you are the stolen child."

"The what?" I asked him, looking up at his frowning face.

"The stolen child was rumoured to be a 'chosen one.' They were injected at birth with a drug which would make them a soulless killer. And if that is you, if the creator found out you had been found, he would come to find you." I looked at him, hearing the information he gave me. It made sense to me, the way I acted when, when killing my own parents.

"So, I am a monster?" I asked, hearing my voice crack as I said it. I desperately tried to hold back the tears but it failed, feeling the tears fall down my cheeks.

"No, you're not a monster." He said, trying to sooth me.

"So what, when I heartlessly murdered my parents, I wasn't a monster?" I looked at him, feeling anger rise in my chest. It quickly disappeared when I remembered what happened last time I got to angry.

"No!" He said, "You're not a monster." I looked up at him; his eyes showed he truly believed what he said.

"But I killed my parents, and I didn't even shed a tear."

"You did afterwards, you cried for hours." He looked down at me, his hand coming up and wiping away the loose tear falling down my cheek, I looked at him shocked. "Sorry," he mumbled before quickly removing his hand from my face. The tingles buzzed where his hand had touched my face and I was still confused as to why. A wave of red flushed over my cheeks and he looked at me curiously.

"When I um, when I touch you, does it.. tingle?" I asked. My face must've been tomato red by the time I finished the question, I didn't want to make eye contact but I felt his hand on my chin again, forcing my face to look at him. I tried to keep my eyes from looking at him, but it was too hard. I peeked up at his perfect face, his green eyes smouldering with an emotion I couldn't quite decipher. He simply nodded, before letting my chin go, my face going redder than ever before. My heart started beating faster and I knew he would be able to hear it. I heard a slight chuckle escape from next to me. I got up off the couch, walking away from him, striding towards what I hoped was the door to bedroom. I opened it, getting lucky; I walked into the bedroom, turning around quickly sticking my head through the tiny opening.

"Don't laugh at me." I said, attempting to sound angry, I knew it didn't work, even I could hear the joking tone through my sternness. His smile got wider as I pulled my head back, slamming the door for effect. I walked over to the bed, suddenly exhausted. I didn't bother to shower; I just flopped on the bed, falling to sleep almost instantly.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so here is chapter four. YAY. Thanks for all the amazing reviews, I love the support. The start of this chapter was a little forced but then it started writing itself again. So please review and let me know if I made any mistake or ways that I could improve. If you think it's bad like I do, just tell me. Anywayy, start reading :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>:

When I woke in the morning, Will wasn't next to me. I could smell food coming from outside the door but I didn't want to go outside and face him. Last night had been too embarrassing, I sighed, flopping back into the large white pillow, pulling the thick brown blanket up over my head. I still couldn't believe I told him about the stupid tingles. My face flushed bright red as I remembered last night's conversation. My stomach growled just as I heard a knock on the door, I looked over to see the large white door open slightly and Will slip in carrying a large tray full of food. He had a large smile on his face and I eyed him suspiciously.

"Thought you might be hungry," he said, before putting the tray down on my lap. I would have been angry if it wasn't for the fact that I _was _hungry. I tried to remember the last time I ate, while digging into the large plate of bacon, eggs and toast. Once I had finished, I got out of bed, picking up the tray and taking it to the kitchen. The room was large and open plan, an island bench was located in the middle of the room with benches around the outside. I walked over to the sink and washed the plates, searching for the right cupboards to put them in. Once putting everything away I sighed and leant against the bench. I knew Will was there, watching me.

"Do all warriors have the star scar?" I asked, the question had been bugging me all night. I didn't understand anything about being a perfect, or what scars meant. To me it seemed cruel that people got something burned onto their skin at birth. I looked up at his face, taking in the perfection I had never really observed. His hair had grown slightly; it now just brushed his shoulders at the back. His hair was a golden blonde, which really brought out the green of his eyes. As he walked over to stand next to me, I realised how tall he was. I was short, maybe five foot three, I guess it also proved I wasn't related to my parents, they were tall people.

"No," he said, shaking his head. This confused me; I thought people born as warriors had a star.

"But you said people with stars were born to be warriors?" I questioned him, turning my head to stare out the kitchen window.

"They aren't born with it, they are given it. A classic warrior scar has seven spikes in it, ours has six."

"So does that mean, the hybrid/vampire warriors have a six pointed scar?" I asked, looking down at my wrist. I didn't want to be different, I wanted to be normal.

"No, hybrid/vampires have the same scar as warriors" he said, looking away from my face.

"Then why do you have the same scar as me?" I asked confused. If he was a vampire warrior, why did his scar only have six points instead of seven?

"It doesn't matter," he said, walking off. I grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. He turned back around almost standing on me.

"It matters to me." I said, looking up into his green eyes, pleading him with mine. I looked down; red ran its way across my cheeks as I hid behind my black curls.

"It's because.." he trailed off, "it really doesn't matter." I looked up at him, starting to get pissed off.

"Will, it matters to me, so please tell me." I said sternly, curiosity and confusion blazed through my head. Why would he have the same scar as me if he was made a vampire, he was different to me. I heard him sigh and felt him lead me into another room. I was so preoccupied I wasn't even registering where we were going. When I came back from my thoughts, we had almost reached a couch where I assumed he was leading me. We were in a room I hadn't seen before. The large cream walls held old looking portraits, the fireplace in the middle of the left wall was blazing and the couches around it looked warm and soft. When we reached the couch, he sat down, pulling me down with him. I flopped down, sitting so close to him our shoulders touched.

"It's because I am like you." He said, and I looked up at him confused, like me?

"How?" I asked him,

"There were two children born who were then injected with the killing monster. One was you and one was me. You are the stolen child because you disappeared. The monster ate away at my body, almost killing me, that is why they thought you were dead. They thought if a boy almost died a girl most likely would." He looked down; sadness was all over his face. I felt a longing to comfort him, but resisted. The new feelings towards him frightened me.

"Anyway," he continued "Once I grew older, I controlled the monster, and learnt how to use it in a fight. They then decided to experiment more with me, by adding the vampire drug. It tried taking over my body but the monster rejected it. Once again, I almost died but the monster gave in when it felt me dying." I looked at him shocked; he had been through so much. What I didn't understand is how he could remember the pain and transformation and I didn't.

"Why can't I remember anything and you can?" I asked him, looking in his eyes for answers.

"I don't know," He said, looking at me in the eye. I blushed, looking away. I wanted to hit myself, why did I have to keep blushing.

"But, I don't understand. If I am a perfect, why do we have to keep hiding?" I didn't look up at him, keeping my eyes on my lap.

"Because, if they found out you were alive and with me, they'd kill you." My eyes widened, as I looked up to stare out the window. It was bright outside, the sun was shining over a field of flowers, it looked so peaceful and perfect compared to the war going on inside my head.

"w.. why would they kill me?" I asked, the fear coming out through my voice.

"Because together we are too strong."

"How are we too strong?" I asked him, completely bewildered by the whole thing. We were just two people, how could we overthrow a whole army?

"You thought you were bad when you were um.. murdering your parents, you still had control. When the real monster emerges, you don't feel or see anything, you are completely gone from your body. The two of us together would be able to take down hundreds of men as our power grows. That's why.." he trailed off, looking at me, assessing my features to try and read my thoughts. I hated it when he just trailed off mid-sentence.

"Why what?" I asked him, my irritation coming out through my tone. He sighed, relaxing back into the couch more,

"Why I was so shocked when I didn't kill you that day." I looked at him bewildered again.

"What?" I asked, confusion ran through my brain as I tried to process everything he was saying.

"Not only was I completely taken over by the monster, the vampire drug had kicked in as well. The second I saw you, I should have killed you but I didn't. The ruthless killer stopped and I became me again." The monster inside of him, didn't want to kill me? My brain was jammed with thoughts and questions I couldn't get out. Why would it not kill me, if my experience with my parents was only half of what it could have been, how could he have not killed me if he was worse? When I looked up at his face, he seemed to be in as much thought as I was.

We sat there in silence for hours, I didn't know what to say, I was a monster, designed to kill, and now I would be hunted if people found out I was alive.

"Why did you have to save me," I mumbled under my breath. He looked over at me, had he really heard that?

"Because." He said, shaking his head.

"Well that is a pretty pathetic answer," I said, looking up at him, a hint of a smile played on my lips. I saw his mouth twitch but I didn't get a smile. His face went deadly serious and my smile faded.

"We have to leave in a few hours." He said, getting up off the couch.

"Why?" I asked, watching him as he headed towards the kitchen. I got up and followed him, watching as he started gathering food into a bag.

"All of the houses we are staying in are safe houses, either for perfects, such as this one, or for the plains like the previous one. It isn't safe for us to stay here, all houses are monitored and if we want to get to the city safely, we'll have to cover our tracks." I eyed him,

"Do you mean a Perfect city?" He stopped what he was doing, and walked over to me, I felt so small next to him, I looked up as he towered over me.

"I mean _the_ Perfect city, Capital City." My legs went weak from under me and I felt myself fall to the floor, I braced for the hard landing that never came. When I opened my eyes, I was looking straight up into his, in his arms. We stayed like that for a few minutes before he raised me back up onto my feet. I tried to hide the blush on my face, turning away from him so he couldn't see.

"I can't go, not to that city." I was shaking my head, tears threatened to fall but I held them in, there was no reason to cry. I felt his hand on my shoulder, the tingles sparked and spread like wildfire through my body. They just scared me more, I didn't want to go to that place, even if it was where I belonged, mainly; I didn't want to be killed. I felt him turn me around, my vision became cloudy with tears, I tried to hold them in but a few slipped out, running freely down my cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumb, creating more tingles that flew throughout my body.

"Hey, it's okay. I know you're scared but we do have to go." He pulled me into a hug, normally I would pull back at the first show of affection but I couldn't be bothered, I knew that as soon as I entered the city, they would see through all the glamour. I was brought up as one of the plains and I will always be plain. I buried my face into his chest, relaxing my body. When he pulled away, I turned around, red flushed over my face. I walked off, making my way towards the front door. Once I outside, I walked over and lay down in the wet grass, smelling the fresh spring air. I let my body soak up the sun, closing my eyes I lay there, letting my head begin the battle of trying to figure out what was happening. Everything had been a blur, it had happened so fast. I couldn't get my mind over the fact that it had only been four days since I had been left to die by my parents in our tiny village. Everyone I once knew would be dead or fleeing for their lives through the forests. Families would be torn apart and separated, that is how it always went when we had to flee. My old village had been lucky; it had been there for over fifteen years before it got invaded. For the plains, living in one place for fifteen years was a very long time. If you stayed in one place for more than twenty-five years, you were dead. A loud gasp brought be back from my thoughts, I sat up straight, my eyes flying open. I looked around for a second, letting my eyes adjust back to the light. Looking towards the tree line, I saw a boy standing there staring at me, eyes wide. A small girl was poking her head out from behind him, her eyes full of recognition.

"Blake!" she called, running out from behind her brother, sprinting across the field towards me. She jumped in my lap and pushed me backwards, I remembered her from my old village. I was in the same training group as her brother, we were best friends. I looked over towards him, his eyes hesitant. His dark brown hair fell in his eyes and he had cuts down his face. I knew why he was worried, I was a perfect. I felt his little sister hug me tightly around my waist before leaning back to look at me.

"You're so pretty Blakey," She said as her eyes wandered all over my face.

"Thanks Syd," I said, smiling at her. I slowly got up, resting her on the ground before getting up and walking over towards her brother. When I finally approached him, he looked as if he wanted to take a step back, but seemed to resist the urge.

"Hey Ash," I said quietly, smiling at him.

"Wh.. What happened to you?" He asked, his eyes wandering all over my face.

"It's a long story," I grumbled before smiling, hoping it would calm him down. It didn't. I grabbed his arm to pull him towards the house but he pulled it out of my grasp quickly. I looked at him, pleading him to trust me with my eyes.

"Please Ash, I'm still me." I said softly, trying to sooth him.

"You're, you're one of them." He said, shock had taken over his expression, fear in his eyes. I nodded silently, trying to grab his arm once more.

"Please let me explain." I begged, this time he let me tow him towards the house, his little sister following us towards the large front door. I lead him towards the living room area, the only room I knew how to get too. I called out for Will, hoping he would help me, not freak out. The look on Ash's face hit my heart hard; we were meant to be best friends. I lead Ash over to the couch, his sister running along and sitting on his lap after he sat down. Will came in, his face going bleach white at the sight of Ash. Looking over, I saw that Ash's face almost mirrored Wills. I turned to face Will,

"Um.. Will, this is Ash," I smiled, making gestures with my hands, "he was my friend back at my village." I finished, turning to face Ash. "Ash, this is Will, he saved my life." I said, glancing over my shoulder at Will, his face had turned a more normal colour. My eyes met his for a moment before I looked away. I could feel my cheeks going red, breathing in deeply, I tried to keep them a normal colour. I forgot Ash was sitting there, his eyes watching every movement. When I looked up at him, a wave of sadness seemed to pass over his expression. I heard Will clear his throat, and I quickly walked over to him, grabbing his hand and leading back towards the other couch.

"Hello," Will said as we reached the couch, he sat down hard, pulling me down with him. We were sitting close again, I tried to squirm away but he wouldn't let me.

"We can trust them Will," I mumbled under my breath so that only he could hear me.

"You could trust them when you were one of them. You are one of us now; you don't know how they will handle it." He said, I could hear an unfamiliar tone come through in his quiet mumble. Why were Ash and Will acting so weird?

"What happened to you?" Ash asked, his eyes once again analysing my new body. I felt Will stiffen next to me as Ash's eyes traced me up and down. Why was he doing that?

"Nothing happened to me." I said, my eyes holding his steady gaze, my body didn't blush like it did with Will. He gave me a questioning glance,

"So you are telling me you have always looked like that?" He said a hint of fear in his voice.

"Apparently," I nodded, not looking away from his face.

I sat there explaining things to Ash for hours. Will stayed next to me the whole time, sitting as close as he could. I tried to struggle away a few times but he wouldn't let me. I didn't understand him, the way his moods changed so quickly. Eventually Ash just nodded, leaving the room whilst glaring at Will.

"I'm sorry about Ash," I said, looking over at Will, trying not to blush at his intense eyes. "I don't know what has gotten into him." I said, shaking my head at the way he had behaved. Ash had glared at Will the entire time, I didn't know why he was acting that way, it wasn't like the Ash I remembered.

"He's just upset," Will said, rubbing my back of my hand with his thumb. I shivered and he looking at me questionably, I just shook my head.

"I just don't know what he is upset about; he said he was okay with me being a perfect." I said half to myself. I looked down at my hands; they weren't dry anymore, which still shocked me. I still couldn't get used to the way my body was now.

"He loves you, Blake. You have to give him time," Will said, and my eyes widened.

"He does not love me." I said, my voice stern. Ash didn't love me, he was my best friend, or that is what I thought.

"He doesn't love you, or you don't love him?" Will asked, his eyes running over my face.

"Both." I said before getting up, going in search of Ash. After looking around the house for fifteen minutes, I finally found him sitting outside where he had found me. I walked over, dropping down next to him.

"Hey," I said quietly, smiling down at him. His eyes were shut; strands of his dark brown hair brushed his eyelashes. He opened his dark brown eyes, they were large and lined with thick black lashes. He was very attractive, but not as attractive as Will. That thought almost made my eyes widen but I stopped them, not wanting to alarm Ash. I didn't think Will was attractive did I? I couldn't.

"Hi," he mumbled, sitting up next to me. He looked towards me, his eyes widened a tad every time he saw my face.

"Can you please be a bit nicer to Will? He did save my life." I pleaded, hoping he would accept it.

"Why do you want me to be nice to your boyfriend? Look at what he has turned you into!" My eyes widened my _boyfriend?_ I sat there for a moment, unable to say anything. Ash sat there, his eyes trailing up and down my body.

"He's not my boyfriend and I was born like this." I tried to say calmly but the tension in my voice was clear.

"Really, because you two seemed pretty close," he sighed, looking down at his lap, fiddling with a piece of grass. I laughed and he looked at me funny.

"We aren't that close, he is just worried about me being upset." I started picking grass, feeling the wet strands run through my fingers as I ripped them out of the ground. "He, he said he thought you loved me." I looked away, waiting for a blush that never came. Why didn't talking to Ash like that affect me the way it did with Will. I couldn't understand what was happening, I needed to work out what those tingles were and stop them. I head Ash sigh, seeing him shuffle around to face me out of the corner of my eye.

"That's because I do." He said, so softly I almost didn't here.

"But why?" I asked, not wanting to make eye contact.

"You were, are, my best friend Blake, you were, are, so beautiful and you don't even see it. We fought together and the whole time I was so terrified of losing you, I almost couldn't fight myself. After the perfects had left, I came back for you. When I saw that pool of blood on the floor, I thought you were dead and it tore me in half. I come here and see you with some blonde god, and you, you are a perfect, one of them. It almost broke me. I thought you loved me until I saw the way you looked at him." He said, taking a deep breath at the end. I must have looked shocked; my mental war that had died down began again. How did I look at Will?

"What do you mean, _the way I look at him_?" I said, my brain scrambling to make sense of what he had said. Did I love Ash? The more I asked myself, the more I could only see Ash as my friend, yet it broke my heart thinking that. Did I want to love Ash, or was I just tricking myself into feelings that weren't there.

"The way your eyes blaze and you blush every time he looks at you. I can see it written all over your face. It hurts me because I thought you loved me." He sighed, looking away from my face.

"But I don't love him, I barely know him." I said, trying to convince myself more than anything.

"But you don't love me either." He stated, and I shook my head, ashamed.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, staring back towards the house. A breeze had picked up and the trees surrounding the house blew gently.

"He loves you, you know." Ash said suddenly. I looked at him, bewildered.

"What?" I said, a shocked and confused look was plastered on my face. "He does not love me."

"Yes he does. You just can't see it." I shook my head, getting up and storming away from him. I did not love Will and he did _not_ love me. I didn't know him, we were merely two people caught up in some screwed up world. Will would leave me soon, I knew it. Just him being with me, risked his life and mine, he had made that clear. If the council found out I was alive and that I had met him, we would both be hunted and I would be killed. I stormed into the bedroom, tears pouring down my eyes. I had to tell Will to leave, to leave me and never come back. I don't know why, but I didn't want him dead either.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry about the wait, back to school and back to life. Hope this chapter makes up for it. Once again please review, feel free to private message and if I have made any mistakes, let me know :D. Also, I want to know about what you guys think of the pacing, good bad? Anything you majorly see happen? R&R. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

I sat on the bed for hours. Thoughts jammed in my head, tears falling down my face. After a while I heard him enter. I didn't need to turn my head, I could tell by the little hairs on the back of my neck and the heat spread through my body as I felt his eyes on the back of my head.

"Are you okay?" he asked hesitantly. I sighed, still not willing to face him. My eyes were most likely large red balloons. I wiped them one more time, making sure they were dry before slowly nodding. I wish Ash had never found us. I wish Will had never saved me, more than that, I wished I had just died from the wounds that should've killed me. I heard him walk over, his shoes tapping quietly against the wooden floors. When he reached me, I felt him put his hand on my back; a fire ignited sending tingles throughout my body. I almost shuddered but stopped myself.

"You have to leave," I said, remembering what he said earlier about leaving.

"We do have to leave," He said, agreeing with me. I gently shook my head, looking up at his face through my hair. He gazed down at me, a confused expression played over his face.

"No, you have to leave. It is too dangerous." I said, hiding behind the wall of my black hair.

"What do you mean, it is too dangerous?" he asked, trying to get me to look at him. When I refused, he grabbed my chin and pulled it towards him but I kept my eyes from meeting his.

"If they find us, they will kill me and you and I..." I trailed off, I had said too much. I wanted to hit myself. He looked down at me seriously and I finally looked up at his eyes, red crossing my face within seconds.

"They won't kill you because I won't let them find you. I promise." He said, looking me straight in the eye, his hand still holding my face.

"It doesn't matter," I said, shaking my head and loosening his grip. He dropped his hand and I dropped my gaze. "I still can't come with you."

"You're not going to die Blake, I won't let you,"

"It's not that." I answered back, getting flustered. I wanted him to leave. Why wouldn't he just leave?

"Then what?" he asked, reaching for my face again. I slapped his hand away, looking up at him. My temper was getting the better of me again.

"Why won't you just leave?" I half shouted. I tried to calm myself down more. Emotions flew around inside me, angry, fear and one I couldn't name. His eyes widened in shock, he quickly recovered, opening his mouth.

"Why are you angry?" He asked.

"I'm not." I said, hearing the anger in my tone. I really had to control these outbursts. I didn't know what had come over me. I went to turn away from him but he grabbed my arm, pulling me back towards him.

"Blake, tell me the real reason why you want me gone and I'll leave." He said, sadness covered his tone and eyes. I felt bad at once, lowering my gaze to the floor.

"For some reason, I don't want you dead." I mumbled, so low I could barely hear myself.

"Pardon?" he said, I knew he had heard me. I saw the smirk on his face as I looked up, my temper flared again as I stared straight into his eyes.

"For some reason I don't want you dead." I screamed, before spinning on my heel and storming off. He caught me quickly; grabbing my arm and pulling me harshly back around. We collided, my body hitting his hard. His lips pressed down my mine and I froze. He started kissing me as I stood there, unsure of what to do. He kissed me gently, his hand coming up to cup my face. I went up on my toes, stretching to put my arms around his neck as he leant down more. I deepened the kiss, opening my mouth. I gasped for air; I had never kissed anyone before. I felt the tingles turn into sparks of electricity, it was like lightning bolts. He broke the kiss off, looking at me, grin plastered on his face. I couldn't help but smile back; a huge blush covered my face as I stared into his green eyes. It was then that I head someone clear their throat, leaping backwards out of his grip I turned to see Ash standing in the doorway, a look of loss on his face.

"Hey Ash," I said awkwardly, giving him a small smile. He ignored me, glaring at Will. Will was too busy looking at me and Ash's attention soon followed. I looked between the two of them, not knowing what to do. "I have to go," I said, before running pass Ash out of the room. I wandered around the house, eventually finding the living room. When I entered, Syd was sitting on the couch. I walked over, sitting down next to her. She looked up, beaming at me as I smiled.

"Blake!" she said, her childish voice ringing through the room. She jumped into my lap, hugging me around the waist.

"Hey Syd," I said, hugging her back.

"Blake," she started innocently, "Ash says you are a perfect, is it true?" she asked, and I froze, staring out the window. Nodding slowly, I looked down towards her innocent face; she seemed to be in deep thought.

"Aren't you scared?" I asked her, scared for her reaction.

"No," she shook her head, beaming at me once again. "I trust you Blakey, you wouldn't hurt me." I smiled at her

"Always remember that." I said, before picking her up. "Why don't we play outside?" I asked, walking towards the door. Syd was tiny for an eight year old. She had long brown curls and dark blue eyes. Her large front teeth gave her a slight lisp when she spoke. She nodded wildly, jumping down from my grip, running towards the door. Once we were outside, she started running around the small grass clearing.

"You're it," she called before running off. I rolled my eyes and started jogging after her slowly. We played for almost an hour before it started getting dark. We walked back inside to see Ash and Will waiting for us. They didn't look angry, but I was still worried.

"Are you hungry Syd?" I asked and she nodded. "Why don't you go get some cookies from the kitchen wand watch TV?" I said, as she ran off, screaming for cookies. I hoped we had cookies; I hadn't really taken note of what was in the cupboard. Once she had left the room, I turned back towards Ash and Will who were still staring at me intently.

"So?" I said, making my way towards a door. I didn't know what was behind it, but I hoped it was somewhere private. I opened the door and had luck once again; the room was small, drapes hung down over the large windows. A large wooden desk sat at the end of the room, with two seats in front of it. Was it an office? I walked over, sitting on the large desk and looking at Will and Ash intently. They walked over, sitting down on the chairs in front of the desk, looking up at me once again. They seemed to be waiting for me to talk,

"What? You guys were the ones staring at me?" I said, not wanting to look at Will. I kept my gaze behind them, knowing that if I looked at him I would blush again. I heard someone sigh,

"We have to leave," Ash said, trying to get me to look at him. I didn't meet his eyes, _we?_ The echoed through my head, I wasn't going anywhere with Ash, was I?

"I am going with Ash?" I looked at Will, asking him. Ash seemed to get irked by this because he begun glaring at Will again. This pissed me off, why couldn't he try to be nice to Will, he had saved my life and helped me, healed my wounds. I then remembered the kiss from earlier, I hadn't really thought about it or what it meant. I hadn't even realised I had been glaring at Ash until he said,

"What?" I eyed him,

"Can you _try_ to be pleasant?" I said, anger riding on my tone. His eyes widened in shock.

"I am?" He said, looking me in the eye.

"No you're not," I said through my teeth, "you have spent your whole time glaring at Will, I don't care what you're feelings are, I don't care if you love me, I _don't love you_, get in in your head. He saved my life and you are meant to be my friend so stop acting like a total dick head." I couldn't stop my words once I had started, I felt horrible yet my face stayed steady and my glare stayed strong. Everything I said was right, he should be nicer to Will, he had saved my life and I would owe him forever. That is why I want to leave me, so that he doesn't get killed, so he could go back and live the life he left behind. He probably had a girl waiting for him, his family missing him.

Ash seemed to be in shock, he sat there for a moment collecting his thoughts before getting up briskly and almost running out of the room. I lowered my gaze again, almost ashamed. I could still feel the fire in my chest but it was subsiding.

"I am a monster," I mumbled to myself.

"No you're not," Will answered me,

"I wasn't talking to you," I said,

"I know." He answered. I sighed, looking up at his eyes. They were beautiful dark green, eyes that you could gaze into forever. "You're emotions are just running on high because the erm... Monster has emerged for the first time. It will get better," he said soothingly. I couldn't help but feel more relaxed, I heard him walk over towards me. I felt him sit down next to me, his hand resting on my back. The tingles started again and I shuddered. He looked at me questionably but I just shook my head and smiled.

"Are you going to be leaving with Ash?" he asked a hint of sadness in his tone.

"I don't think he'd want me to after that," I answered, still ashamed of what I had done. All the emotions had died down and I now saw how badly I had reacted.

"He understands," Will said sighing.

"Maybe, but I am so horrible," I said, not meeting his gaze. I felt his fingers grab my chin, he gently guided it up to I was looking straight at his face. A large blush came over my cheeks and I swore I saw him smirk.

"You are not a monster, Blake." He stated, as if it was a fact. I was a monster, I had killed my parents, abused my best friend all because of the monster inside me. I let it control me, that made it my fault, made me the monster.

"You're wrong." I said, sighing and averting my gaze away from his face. This proved difficult being as he was still holding my chin in place. I felt him jerk my chin a bit, bringing my gaze back to him. I saw something flash across before his face leaned down towards mine. His lips brushed mine gently at first, almost hesitant. My body reacted in a way neither he, nor I was expecting. A large sigh escaped my lips and my arms moved to entwine around his neck. My lips locked to his, beginning a deeper kiss. I moved off the table and around in front of him, standing on the tips of my toes to keep contact with his mouth. Our lips worked in synchronization, as if they were meant to be together, as if we were meant to be together. Eventually he pulled back when I gasped for air, breaking out of my grip easily. My face was warm and I was breathing deeply. I looked up at his face and he was smiling again. I couldn't help but smile back, his face was so hypnotic. His smile made me feel warm and happy, it was beautiful. I reached up, pecking him once again before turning and running out of the room. I didn't know what any of this meant or why it was happening but I had to figure it out. Figure out why he kept kissing me and why I kept kissing him back. My head swirled with thoughts I couldn't comprehend, all but one. _I didn't want him dead. _I didn't want Will dead, which is why he had to leave me, but I didn't want to with Ash either. I walked outside the house, Ash was sitting in the middle of the field, and his hands cupped his cheeks as he stared out into the forest.

"Hey," I said quietly, sitting down next to him. He grunted a little, but looked over towards me, waiting for me to say something more. "I'm sorry for yelling." I said it wasn't much of an apology but I still didn't feel the guilt I should have.

"What do you see on him?" Ash sighed, his eyes trailing over my face.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Will, what do you see in him that you don't see in me?"

"Nothing," I replied, not knowing whether it was true or not. Will was beyond beautiful; he had also saved my life. I didn't want to tell Ash about the tingles, I didn't know how he would react.

"Then let me kiss you," he said, looking staring into my eyes.

"What?" I said, shocked, my mouth hung open. I saw his head come towards mine, our mouths collided. The kiss was rough, nothing like Will; his lips weren't soft or delicate. I tried pushing him back with my arms but he was stronger than. I could feel anger rising inside me, I tried to control the monster, feeling it get angrier the more I pushed it back.

"Stop," I gasped, my hands shoving at his chest again but he didn't seem to hear me. His eyes were shut as he tried deepening the kiss. That was it, the monster broke through and I lost control, being dragged into the back of my mind, as if looking through a hole. I no longer had control of my body and I tried to break free. A snarl ripped through the forest and it took me a moment to see it was me, I felt my arms punch at Ash's face; on contact he went flying back. I pushed at the walls of my internal cell but the monster pushed me back further.

"I said stop," It snarled, my voice's normal bell like tone had turned dry and husky. Ash's eyes widened and I could see my reflection in his, my hair had a new glow to it, my skin glowing. My usually green eyes were onyx black, wide and full of rage. The monster had locked itself on its prey and it wasn't going to stop, lunging at Ash, my fist made contact with Ash again, he screamed out in pain. I screeched in my head, fighting harder to become myself again, the monster only fought back harder. I gained control of my head for a second,

"WILL," I screamed before the monster took control, a piercing snarl escaping my lips again. I saw Will come sprinting out of the house, his eyes wide, looking between me and Ash. As I looked down, Ash was knocked out cold and my body fell to the ground. My hands flew to my head as I fought the monster head. I felt Will's hand on my shoulder, I didn't know how long I had been on the ground or what he was doing, but I felt myself gain a little more control.

"Calm down Blake, give in and calm down, then it will." He said, trying to soothe me.

"Listen to him," the monster said, its husky voice nothing like my own,

"No!" I screeched, the bell like ring was back.

"Stupid girl," the monster snarled once more, attacking me once again.

"Blake, if you can hear me, calm down and give it what it wants and it will go away. Trust me Blake, it is weak, you are trained. Let it win and you will." I heard him, and I backed off, letting the monster snarl some more. I don't know how long I sat in my own mind, waiting for the monster to retreat. I wasn't aware of anything outside the blackness of my mind. When I finally came to, I was lying in the bed and Will was sitting on the end of it, watching me intently.

"I seem to end up unconscious in beds a lot lately," I said jokingly, a smile playing on my lips. He smiled at me, his eyes bright.

"And I seem to be carrying an unconscious damsel in distress to a bed a lot lately." I laughed out loud, actually laughed. I hadn't done that in a long time however it quickly passed.

"Is Ash okay?" I asked and Will's eyes darkened. He only nodded and I sighed, I felt awful, I had attacked him, _it_ had attacked him.

"Was it good?" Will suddenly asked,

"What?" I asked confused. I seemed to be confused a lot lately and it was frustrating me. Normally I was strong and independent. I never took no for an answer, I was smart, a smart fighter and smart about keeping myself alive. Lately I felt like none of those things, I felt weak and dependant, a burden.

"He kissed you, did you... like it?" Will choked out. My eyes widened before I shook my head,

"If I had liked it, I don't think the monster would have taken control." I said before turning my head to look out the window. I didn't want to talk about this with Will.

"Do you like kissing me?" Will asked, a huge blush spread over my features and I nodded my head. The nod was small; almost not a nod but he saw it. Smiling he moved up next to me, his hand moving the hair away from my face. He leaned in, lips connecting with mine. For the third time today he kissed me. My body took over once again, lips parting letting a huge sigh escape. Our lips moved in harmony. I felt the electricity rise up between us again as I moved to sit on his lap, legs around his waist. I didn't know what I was doing, I had never kissed a boy before this morning and other than Ash no other boy had ever been interested in me. I didn't believe in love, not really. My parents never set a good example; I was from a broken home. Though, where I came from, a sound family didn't exist, where I came from, you and only you had your back. I felt Will guide me backwards so I was against the pillows; he hovered above me, a smile plastered on his face. He locked our lips together once more and this time the electricity became lightening, I could feel something change in the air, almost smell it. I felt like I wasn't me anymore, realising I wasn't. The monster had taken control but this time was different, it didn't shove me back into my mind, locking me there. I was in as much control of my body as it was. I looked up at Will, his green eyes were black and I realised he wasn't himself anymore either. I head something at the door, a knock? I could be sure. My body deepened the kiss, hands coming up to entwine in his hair. A loud gasp brought me back, Wills eyes turned green again and he looked almost shocked. I sat up straight to see Ash standing in the doorway.

I shook my head, trying to clear the thoughts away, why did he keep walking in on us? I growled to myself but was instantly taken back. Being with Will had made me change from the person I really was and if I was going to save his life, I had to stop being his Blake and start being the cocky, determined one I was before.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Yipee, here it is :D Sorry it is kind of short, I was going to write more but decided that I wanted to finish the chapter when I did. Sorry it took so long, I feel so bad, but now I am on holidays so I can write :D Hope you enjoy, I have also put up links on my page as to how I imagine the characters, if you pictured them as someone else, inbox me and let me know! Also, let me know if you find mistake :D.. Thanks Guys! 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

I stormed out of the room. I couldn't let this happen again. I didn't know what I felt for Will but it had to stop, I couldn't risk him getting killed and I didn't want to be killed either. Maybe going with Ash was the better option, maybe I could forget Will, forget everything that had happened.

'_You can't forget Will'_ an inner voice told me. It startled me for a moment.

'_What?'_ It thought at me, scaring me more. My eyes must have been as wide as tennis balls. I tried thinking back at it,

'_Who are you?' _I waited for my inner response, fearing what it might say.

'_I am you,'_ it chimed back at me, in a husky voice, my husky voice. I then realized who I was talking to, it. I mean the monster,

'_and I would appreciate it you stopped calling me "the monster." _ It half growled at me. I was scared out of my wits, trying to block its access to my mind. It seemed I had won my battle for now. I ran back into the bedroom where Will and Ash were talking.

"What does it mean if it talks to you?" I blurted, looking wildly at Will.

"What?" he asked me completely confused.

"The monster, it spoke to me, in my head." I said, speaking so fast my words seemed to blur together,

"Nothing, it means it is getting stronger." He said, as if it was obvious. I raised my eyebrow at him,

"Why are you acting as if this is nothing?" I said, a hint of acidity ran through my tone.

"Because it is nothing, the monster is getting stronger, so you have to learn to control it." He shrugged and I felt it clawing at my mental barricade.

'_Oh shut up' _I said internally and to my surprise it instantly stopped. "What, did you go through this, it talking to you?" I accused. I didn't want to be rude, but I had to get him to back off, to save him from being killed, I needed him to leave.

"No, but I have heard of cases like this." He said, my eyes bugged out,

"_Other cases?"_ I snarled, "You said we were the only ones! And who the hell are you to tell me it is nothing to have _something_ communicating through _your brain!"_ I screeched. I knew I was blowing this out of proportion, way out of proportion but the more he hated me the better. A look of hurt crossed his face, his mouth opening and closing. "That's what I thought." I said before turning to face Ash.

"Now to you." I said, staring him straight in the eye. "I know I was a bitch and I am really sorry, but you have to be nicer, stop brooding, it is cramping your style." I said, before spinning on my heal and walking off. A smug smile crossed my lips, I had done it. I had made it all the way outside before I felt his hand grip my arm, spinning me around towards him.

"What was that about?" he stared down at me, bewildered.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," I smirked, before turning away from him.

"I am serious here Blake. What has gotten into you?" He said, and I spun back around to face him.

"Nothing has gotten into me, _Will,_ I haven't been myself since you rescued me and now it has finally sunk in, I am back to being _me, _whether you like it or not." I answered, a hint smile played across my lips. I caught him staring at me, his eyes a mask.

"So I think I should be leaving soon," I turned around, walking off towards the forest, a grimace spread over my face. It hurt me to walk away from him. "Or maybe, now." I said, not looking back.

"Blake, wait." He called after me. I didn't turn around, I didn't say anything. I ran, as fast as I could and I would keep running, whether he caught up or not. I was leaving Ash and Sydney and most of all, I wanted to leave Will. He caught me after a few minutes, pulling me to a stop from my dead sprint.

"Blake," he said, not even affected by running. I was breathing hard but it didn't stop me replying,

"What?" I asked, trying to force venom into my tone. He looked startled for a moment before continuing. I raised one eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" I looked at him like he was insane,

"Leaving? I thought I made that clear." I said, turning to start walking again.

"I am coming with you," he said, and started following me again.

"No you're not." I stated, not looking back.

"Yes I am," he said just as stubbornly.

"No, you're not." I said, turning to face him again, a frown on my face.

"And why is that?" he asked, challenging me again.

"Because I said you are not coming with me. Get it through your thick skull. I don't want you with me, I don't want you around me and I don't want you following me! Get it? PISS OFF," I screeched the final bit. He needed to leave, he looked hurt and it crushed me inside. I had to turn away from him, hiding the expression that followed the feeling inside of me.

"What have I done?" he asked softly, almost a whisper. It broke my heart to hear him speak like that.

"Nothing," I sighed, letting my tough girl act down for a moment.

"Then why are you treating me like shit?" he asked, more strength was returning to his voice.

"Because I don't want you killed, OKAY, and as long as you are with me you are at risk. I don't know why I feel that way, I just do." I couldn't turn to face him, not after saying that. I wanted to run again. I started walking, hoping he wouldn't follow me. Instead he was standing in front of me within seconds, standing so close our bodies were touching. His face lowered towards mine and it took my all my strength to look away saying,

"Don't kiss me." When I looked back up, he looked bewildered. It quickly changed though, into one of shock and pure fear. I turned around, following to where his gaze was fixed but I couldn't see anything.

"Shit." Was all he said, before grabbing me around the waist and flinging us up into a tree. I looked down from the high branch, feeling my stomach do flips, I looked back up.

"What the he.." His hand came over my mouth, blocking me from finishing. I followed his gaze down. A large line of perfect warriors came marching in line underneath where we were. My heart started beating a hundred miles a minute; I knew he could hear it. He pulled us further back into the thick canopy. As they passed under I felt the scar on my arm burning. I looked down to the see star shaped scar on my wrist, outlining itself gold. I looked up at Will, fear filled up my body as my breathing became shallow. He put his finger on my lips, telling me to keep quiet, before moving his hand down to cover my now glowing wrist.

I don't know how long we sat there for. All I could concentrate on was the new pain erupting in my wrist. A small throb had started making its way up my arm. Once they had passed, Will got us down from the tree, a small whimper escaped my mouth as we hit the ground gently, I was cradled in his arms. He took his hand off my wrist and I saw it glowing gold.

"What does this mean?" I asked him shock, bewildered and terrified.

"I think it means you are bonding with your inner erm.. Monster." He said, looking me in the eye. I heard a growl come from inside my head.

'_shut up' _I said in my brain, hoping it would get the message.

"But why can it talk to me, oh and it really doesn't like being called a monster." His eyes widened when I said that.

"You mean, it talks to you, as if it is, someone else?" he asked, a befuddled look crossed his face.

"Yes, do you not have inner conversations with your little devil?" I smirked and felt it smirk with me. At least I found a name it enjoyed.

"No, I mean, I am conscious of it being there, but we don't communicate like two separate people." I looked at him confused. Suddenly a searing pain shot its way up my arm and I screamed out in pain.

'_What are you doing?'_ I asked it, hoping it would answer me.

'_Merging,' _it answered before taking over my mind.

When I woke, my body was already away, throwing things around, lunging at someone, but who? I tried to collect my thoughts, what thoughts; all I could get was darkness. I was watching my life through someone else's eyes. The body I was trapped in pounced uncontrollably.

"Blake," I heard someone call. Who was Blake? Where was I? Darkness covered my surroundings; I was trapped watching what was happening through someone else's eyes.

"Blake," the voice calls again, "fight it!" Everything came rushing back. It was in control, the monster. I heard it mentally snarl.

'_Let me out'_ I fought it, wearing downs it's mental barricade.

'_Never'_ it fought harder. '_You trapped me, now I will trap you!' _I felt the darkness press on me harder but I wouldn't take it. I was stronger than whatever this thing was. I fought the darkness with all my strength, forcing my way back in control. The thing fought back hard, but I had a better mental strength.

'_We need to work together_' I thought at it, and finally it gave in. '_I didn't mean to trap you, I didn't know, but if we want to survive, we have to work together, like Will does. We need to connect.' _I thought more, hoping I had a shot of reasoning. Suddenly I saw my scar go bright gold again, the throbbing pain became unbearable as I began to roll around of the floor gritting my teeth and clutching my arm. What was it doing? Black spots clouded my vision and I felt my conciseness leave me. I fought to stay awake, not wanting to seem weak, but the darkness won, dragging me with it into the mental jail of my mind.

When I finally woke, everything felt different. I had a new sense of strength, my vision, hearing and smell had become sharper. The scar on my wrist was now a faint golden line. I saw Will leaning against a tree, his eyes shut. He looked so peaceful when in sleep; his face was relaxed and smooth. I stopped gawking at his face, walking over, trying to nudge him awake.

"Will," I whispered. Looking around, it was dark now; the stars were shining in the sky, the full moon blazing down between the gaps in the trees.

"What?" he mumbled, running his hand through his messed up hair. He kept his eyes closed, and I leaned down towards his face, keeping it inches from his.

"WILL" I yelled and he sprung up, head-butting me in the nose. "Ooww," I said

"Shit," he said at the same time.

"Is it bleeding," I asked, taking my hand away from my nose. It throbbed but he just shook his head. A small smile played on his lips. "This isn't funny." I hissed, holding my nose again, got it hurt. I saw Will getting up out of the corner of my eye. Walking over, he sat down next to me gently.

"Let me look at it," He sighed, removing the hand glued to my nose.

"You shouldn't hit people in the face," I hissed as he gently examined my nose.

"You shouldn't lean so close to sleeping people," he retorted.

"You weren't asleep." I said, grimacing as he touched my nose.

"I think it's broken," he answered. My eye bugged out, I didn't need a broken nose right now.

"Shit, thanks." I hissed at him. He laughed again. "This is not funny!" I screamed, my voice going very high pitched. He just rolled his eyes, bringing his finger to my nose again. I slapped his hand away, "nah-uh. You are not breaking it more." I said, glaring at him.

"Blake, seriously," he said, grabbing my arms and putting his hand against my face. I felt him healing me again, my nose mending as I went cross eyed to watch. The lump evened out, giving my nose its dish like appearance. I sat there, looking down at my nose, amazed that Will could heal it so well. I heard him laughing and looked up to see him rolling around on the ground.

"What?" I accused him. He held back the laughter, looking up at me.

"Your face," he smirked and I gaped at him.

"Bitch!" I said, a smirk playing on my lips. He beamed at me, coming over to sit next to me. "So what are we doing now?" I asked, becoming serious again.

"We are going to go to Ambytherium," he said, not meeting my gaze. I swallowed deeply. I couldn't go there, not to the capital.

"No," I choked out. "I'll be killed, you'll be killed, we'll die," I said so fast my words slurred together. He moved to sit in front of me, resting his hands on my shoulders.

"I will not let anything happen to you." He said, his eyes staring straight into mine. I knew I could trust him, but I didn't trust other people. I shook my head more.

"We'll die," I whispered, looking down at my hands. I saw one of his hands move, placing it over the wrist which held my scar. Light flashed and I felt it burn.

"What are you doing?" I said, sounding more panicked then I wanted to. He suddenly moved his hand away and I looked down to see what he had done. My scar no longer no longer had six points but seven. I looked back up at him, "what did you do?" I asked hesitantly.

"It is a very strong type of glamor; it works on everybody, even perfects. Only I can see that you have six points, everyone else will see seven." I nodded,

"But won't they know it was me? I mean, I went missing, how did you just find me?" I asked,

"You are not the first warrior to go missing; you were just the most important. I'll tell them a variation of the truth, I found you locked in a small room, cut and bleeding by the Normals. You just have to pretend they captured you and held you hostage." He finished, saying as if it was so simple. I eyed him, but he looked deathly serious.

"I don't know," I said, slowly shaking my head. "Why can't you just go back and live your life and I'll stay out here and live mine?" I asked, hoping he would leave. As much as I didn't want him to go, I still got that stupid feeling in my chest when I thought of him being hurt. He just looked at me; I knew I wouldn't be able to convince him.

"You know I can't do that." He said, I felt my emotions running wild again.

"Why not? You always say you can't leave me but you never tell me why! Don't tell me you don't know because you do! Why are you risking my life to take me to some city I don't want to go to, more importantly, why are you risking yours! I don't understand it Will, please explain to me why we are doing this!" I yelled, taking steps towards him with every word.

"Be.. Because.." was all he said, a hint of fear in his eyes.

"BECAUSE!," I screeched, "Because is not an answer Will! Because does not explain why you didn't kill me when you should have! Because is not why you are risking both of our lives! Because does not answer why you want to take me to some city that wants to KILL me." I spat, shaking.

"You're right." He answered, quickly and quietly.

"I am? I mean, damn straight I'm right." I replied, shocked.

"You're right, I took you away from your home, and I have been keeping you selfishly to myself. You could have gone with your friend, moved to a new village. I am risking your life every minute and trying to take you to a place where the government would kill you the second they knew you were there." He said, taking steps away from me. "I'm sorry," he said turning around and walking off.

"Where are you going?" I asked, lost. "Where you wanted me to go all along," he said, and I felt my heart breaking, "away." I blinked a few times, was this want I wanted? To never see Will again? I began walking the other direction, grabbing one of the supply packs and heading off into the forest.

I had been walking all but five minutes when I came across a clearing. The moon was shining down, making it quite bright, the stars were twinkling. It was perfect. There was someone lying in the middle of the field, I scouted around the perimeter, making sure I and whoever was there, were alone. I then walked slowly and cautiously into the middle, looking at the small body lying there.

At first I thought she was asleep, her small frame looked so peaceful, almost happy. It wasn't until I looked again did I see the large red circle on her small yellow dress. I screamed, louder than I had ever screamed before.

He was dead.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! So here is Chapter 7, finally! Remember, message me any mistakes. Also, please give me your opinions, who would you guys rather see Blake with, Will or Ash? Hope you like the chapter. :D**

* * *

><p>He was lying there. Blood pooled around his body and a large blade was stabbed through his stomach. He was dead, I knew he was dead. He wasn't breathing, wasn't moving. I sprinted over, falling to my knees beside his head. Thick tears fell freely down my cheeks. I touched his face, it was still warm. Was he still alive?<p>

"No, wake up." I sobbed, placing his head on my lap. "Please," I begged, my voice cracking as large sobs made their way out of my chest. I saw my tears fall on his peaceful face. His brown hair was matted and falling in his eyes. He couldn't die. I had to find a way to save him. I put my fingers to his neck, feeling for the slightest pulse. I found one; more tears fell down my cheeks.

"WILL" I screamed as loud as I could. I prayed to god he could hear me. "WILL" I called again, straining my voice as more sobs choked it off. I was distressed, eyes darting in every direction. I was shaking, my hands barely able to hold his hand.

"You'll be okay," I cried to his deathly still face, "it'll be okay." I repeated, trying to convince myself. What seemed like hours, but would only be mere seconds, Will came sprinting in, his face of one of disgust, hurt and something else.

"Will," I started, being interrupted by another sob, "you have to save him." I stated, not meeting his gaze. I didn't want him to see me like this, not that it should matter. "Please," I begged. He walked over slowly, his face getting harder and harder.

"I don't know how." He said, his voice rough, almost strained.

"You have to, he can't die, he he," I didn't know what to say, I was panicking. Will had to save him, he was my best friend. Where was Sydney, was she okay, was she dead? How did Ash get here? Thoughts ran through my head and it took me a moment to realise how stiff Will had become.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, holding back more tears. He shook his head and I leaned towards him, minding Ash's head which was on my lap.

"No," he said, his hand roughly pushing me back. His eyes had become bright red. I knew that that meant, the vampire drug was taking control of him. I looked the blood, which was still fresh all over Ash's body. Gently placing his head on the ground, I moved back over to Will. He went to push me away again but I stopped him. Grabbing his head between my hands, I looked him right in the eye.

"Fight it Will, we have to save Ash. You have to save Ash." I said, and I thought I saw something flash in his eyes. "Please Will," I pleaded, lowering my eyes, "for me." I added quietly, almost a whisper my voice cracking with oncoming sobs. Suddenly I saw his eyes become green again. He nodded, moving over towards Ash. Grabbing his wrist, he bit down; I saw his eyes flash red momentarily before going back to their usual green. Ash stirred, and Will quickly bit his wrist and shoved it in Ash's mouth. I didn't know if Ash was fully aware of what was happening but I knew he had some idea. I knew that Will was going to try and make him a Vampire. I just prayed that it would work.

I can't remember how long we sat there. I was a shell, like someone had come and scooped my soul out and left an empty, staring body. Was I asleep, dreaming? Wind swept through the grass, making it tickle my skin. It could have been the perfect day, sun shining down into the clearing. Few clouds scattered the sky and a small wind drifted around us.

Will paced, back and forward, looking back at Ash and I every few seconds. The whole time I had Ash's unconscious head resting on my lap as I slowly stroked his hair.

"You have to be careful," Will said, coming over and sitting next to me. I didn't look over towards him, I didn't blink, I just kept stroking Ash's thick brown hair. "I don't know what will happen," Will continued, grabbing my face and forcing it towards his. I still didn't blink. I felt Ash shift and moan, my head snapped towards him. Suddenly I was behind Will, his arm out in a protective stance.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, trying to get around him.

"Stop," he said sharply and I halted. "I have never done this before; I don't know what will happen." Will said, as Ash came more and more conscious. I looked around Will, staring at as his eyes fluttered open. Now dark red, he looked around. At first he looked startled, but a new wave of confusion seemed to hit is features.

"Where... am I?" he asked, looking around.

"Ash?" I asked, almost without thinking. His eyes darted towards mine; they were a dark ruby red all over. Only his large black pupils showed.

"Blake?" he asked, almost as if it wasn't true. "Am I dead?" he asked, as if he was dreaming.

"No," I replied, stepping cautiously out from behind Will. "Will saved you," I said a bright smile lit my face as I watched him take in the news. He looked surprised and then, almost mad. It confused me.

"What?" he asked. His face bewildered.

"I asked him to save you," I said, confused. Why wasn't he happy? He was alive, Will had saved him.

"Why would you do that?" He asked, almost sounding angry.

"I don't... understand." I said slowly. "Are you angry at me?" I asked, almost sounding like a small child. He shook his head and laughed. Why was he laughing?

"Why wouldn't I be mad? Blake, you made me the one thing we, _we, _hate the most. Don't you understand, can't you see he has brainwashed you?" Ash spat out, getting closer to me with each word. I moved backwards, getting closer and closer to Will.

"He has not brainwashed me!" I shot back, how could Ash be angry at me. I was the reason he was alive, Will wouldn't have saved him if it wasn't for me.

"Oh really?" Ash said, "then why are you always with him? Why are you suddenly a perfect when you were never one before? How could you believe all the shit he has told you Blake, I thought you were smarter than that!" I fumed as Ash fired more and more insults at me.

"Shut up." I suddenly screeched.

"What?" Ash asked, bewildered.

"You heard me." I replied, "Shut. Up. Stop talking about Will that way. He saved my life and he saved yours for _ME._ I am a perfect and I always was, I just didn't know it because I WAS _KIDNAPPED._ How else do you explain everything Ash? Huh? How do you explain the way I was always a better fighter, stronger, faster smarter? How do you explain how I look now? Because you can't just make a Plain a Perfect without them actually being a _Perfect!_ We saved your life, Ash. Stop treating us like a piece of shit!" I was getting angry again. I could feel the other half of me becoming stronger, breathing deeply, I calmed back down, making the violent half of me go back into the back of my mind.

"I am not treating you like shit, Blake, I just want you to come with me! Choose me! He has caused you nothing but hassle, because of him, you killed your own parents." Ash said, not regretting any word. I glared at him, feeling the violent side roar up in a fiery blaze.

"How dare you say that to me. HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! My parents were awful people, I chose to kill them, if that makes me a monster, a Perfect, then except the fact that I am **both** of those things. You, you don't get to talk to me like that after we saved your life!" I screeched, spinning on my heel and walking away from Will and Ash.

They both followed me. Calling out my name in desperate attempts to make me stop, I was on a rampage, kicking and hitting things that would make me sore later. It amazed me how it had only been two weeks since I met Will. Everything in my life had changed since then. The way I saw things, the way I acted. The way I didn't understand anything about Will, yet still felt the need to protect him. I didn't understand why he kept me around; I was a danger to him. Why Ash only now confessed to me he loved me and why kissing him felt so wrong after kissing Will.

Was I meant to love Ash? After so long of him being my only friend, did I love him? Everything was changing now. I felt drawn to Will but was it wrong? What if Ash was right, what is he was tricking me? If he was, why was he? All these thoughts flew through my head, I was barely aware of where I was going.

All too soon they caught me. The first thing I noticed was that Ash's eyes were brown again. Maybe Will had made him feed. I didn't feel like I cared anymore. All of those theories of loving Ash fled from my head as soon as I saw him. I didn't love him, not when Will was around. Did it mean I liked him because he made my heart flutter or my breathing become uneven? I don't know what love is, or what it means. I had never experienced, or received love in my entire life. Was two weeks to short of time to begin to fall in love or could the fiction books of fairy tale romances come true?

They walked over to me and I sat down on a fallen tree, much like the one Will and I had rested on that first day. Sitting opposite to me, they both sighed.

"Blake," Will began, he looked as if he was trying to figure out his thoughts.

"We have decided to work together, all three of us." I stared at them. Did I want to work with them, if any? I wanted to stay away. Figure out the mess that ran through my head and then find them. In this world, the question was, if I left, would I ever find them again?

"What if I don't want to?" I said, even though I was lying. I wanted to stay with them; I could feel my heart telling me that. My brain also told me it was the safer option.

"It really isn't a choice," Will finally said. "It is too dangerous for you out there, Blake. You'd get hurt." He knew I was thinking the same thing. Damn him.

"Maybe," I responded. Trying to sound as if I didn't care, I needed to act like I didn't want to be with either of them. At least until I figured out what was happening inside my own brain, "Where will we be going," I asked, looking towards both of them expectantly.

"I know a place," Will started but I cut in,

"That isn't the capital?" I said quickly and he nodded. Relief flooded through me. At least we weren't going there anymore.

* * *

><p>We sat and spoke for hours, well, Will and Ash spoke for hours, I just sat there and picket at grass. There seemed to be a new wave of authority in the group, if that is what you called us. I shrunk back, retreating to my own thoughts. I didn't understand this connection I had with the Monster. I understand that my physical appearance had change. I glowed, my black hair had a healthier shine, and it also meant that I had more control on how far I went. I was still present in my mind when we were fighting. I had noticed however, that my temper had become shorter.<p>

I was frustrated, still cooling off from the stupid fight with Ash. I know he hated what I had done to him, I could see it in his eyes, but I had saved his life, well, Will had saved his life for me. He was alive. It also annoyed me how everyone thought I was weak. I wasn't a little girl; I wasn't the small child that they seemed to view me as. I was a fighter, strong and designed to kill.

Will and Ash were currently talking about where we were going and how they were going to protect me. In a matter of hours, they had gone from hating each other to being friends, allies.

"We need to take watches during the night. Keep her hidden and make sure nobody knows she is alive." Will said to Ash, and I looked over, peering at them through my matted hair. I could feel my anger rising. I hated it when they spoke about me like I wasn't there.

I wasn't going to yell; all I had done lately was get angry and yell at the people who were only trying to take care of me. Pushing the intense feelings down I cleared my throat and both boys looked over.

"Could you stop speaking about me like I am not here?" I asked, trying to keep my tone even. I could feel the dark side trying to push through a wall I had created. I needed to learn to control it better. "I don't need protecting," I state, standing up.

"Yes, you do," Ash and Will both said at once.

"Guys, I am not a child, please stop treating me like one. I am a much better fighter than Ash." I said, hoping Ash wouldn't take too much offence.

"I know," Will admitted, walking over to me and taking my hands in his. I felt the electric tingles run through my veins from his touch, my heart skipping a beat. "But if the perfects find out you are alive, they will hunt you down and kill all of us." He said and I instantly felt bad, he was just trying to take care of me.

"Fine," I moaned. As Ash got up and grabbed a pack, Will grabbed the other one and suddenly we were walking again. "Want me to carry something?" I asked but they both shook their heads.

I walked next to Ash for a while; Will was out in front leading us through the forest. "Sorry for getting so angry at you lately." I suddenly said, peering up at Ash through my thick black hair.

"It's okay," Ash replied, "Will explained a lot of this whole, inner fighter, thing to me. I understand it controls your emotions sometimes." I nodded, the monster did control my emotions and it wasn't a good thing.

"Are we still best friends, Ash?" I asked, I couldn't lose Ash, not right now. He nodded, smiling. I stopped and hugged him tightly.

"We'll keep you safe, Blay." Ash said, hugging me back and resting his chin on the top of my head. Silent tears of fear ran down my face and I wiped them away on his shirt. Nodding, I let go and continued walking, hoping that after we found safety, I could figure out all these feelings swirling inside my heart.

* * *

><p>After walking for hours, Will led us to a small cottage. Another Plain safe-house, it was occurring to me though, that these so called safe houses were not so safe. After finding some food in the small kitchen, Ash made a fire and I went and took a shower, stealing the smallest clothes I could find from the small draws. I found a toothbrush and even though it may have been used previously, I used it. The feeling of a clean mouth was heavenly. I walked back out to find the boys eating cans of baked beans. Ash smiled at me as I sat down next to him, stealing his can and drinking the beans.<p>

"Get your own Blake!" he said, trying to snatch the can back.

"Finders keepers," I replied, pouring the rest of its content into my mouth.

"It was never lost!" He argued back. Sending me a fake pout and furrowing his eyebrows together. I could see Will laughing out of the corner of my eye, taking another small spoonful of his beans.

"Too bad," I said, getting up to go and take Will's beans. He saw me coming though and got up, running around the other side of the couch.

"Nah-uh" He said mouth still full. "These are mine." He grinned, showing off his perfectly white, straight teeth. He was so beautiful. I playfully jumped over the couch and pinned him to the floor, stealing his can on the way down. To be honest, I wasn't a huge baked beans person, but I loved playing games.

We were wrestling around on the floor, when large bangs outside made us all jump to our feet. I felt my body begin to shift, ready to fight at any moment.

"Hide," Will whispered to me, pushing me towards the bedroom door. I looked at him, pleading him to let me stay with my eyes but he just shook his head. I ran into the bedroom, climbing into closet and shutting the doors.

I heard the door in the living room open and yelling begin. I heard fists make contact with skin. I hoped Will and Ash were doing okay. Suddenly there was a bright light as the wardrobe doors flung open. A Plain was standing on the other side, scars covered his body and he held a large knife.

"Girl, in here!" he called as he grabbed my arm and pulled me roughly out of the room. I saw Will and Ash fighting two other men twice their size. They both looked at me, worried. Taking advantage of the distraction, the men hit them hard, sending them flying.

I felt my blood boil, my temper taking control. Letting down the wall in my mind, I felt my body shift. I was ready to fight. The man holding me jumped back as I snarled, a low noise radiating from deep in my chest. It ripped through the air making everyone turn and look. I pounced on the man who had been attacking Will first. How dare he hurt him! My fist connected with the man's face, hitting him with such force that he went flying across the room. Will and Ash were back on their feet; standing behind me, ready to fight.

I leapt at the man who had grabbed me from the closet, avoiding the lethal slashes he made with his knife. Grabbing it from his grasp, I jammed it up into his chest, watching his face fill with shock. The third man ran, helping his semi-conscious friend out if the house.

I turned around, rushing over to where Will was sitting on the floor. "Are you okay?" I rushed, grabbing his arms and checking for any sign of damage. I felt the electricity pulse through my hands where they touched his arms. He nodded and I looked over at Ash,

"I'm fine," he said, but I could hear a hint of jealousy in his voice. Was he jealous that I went to Will first? Ash knew I didn't love him, didn't he? Did I know I didn't love him? Did I love Will? I stood up, and walked towards the bedroom.

"I'm, ah, going to go to bed now." I said, trying to avoid their gazes. Did they expect me to choose between them? How was I meant to do that when I wasn't sure myself? I felt Will's presence behind me. I turned to face him. We stood there; just staring at each other for a few moments before I finally spoke.

"What does he expect from me?" I asked Will, hoping he knew the answer. What did Ash want? He said he loved me, but do I know what love is? I am the girl who has never known love.

"He loves you, Blake. He wants you to come running to him every time you need to talk, he wants you make sure he is okay first, he wants you to laugh with him and he wants to be the one to keep you safe. Most of all, he just wants you to feel the kind of connection he feels with you." I looked at him, did I look as confused as I felt.

"But what does that feel like?" I asked, "What is it meant to feel like when you are in love?" I asked, as Will came over and sat on the bed. I sat down next to him, waiting for my answer.

"Like your heart skips a beat every time you feel them. That is they are hurt, you are hurt and if they die, you die. Getting a tingling feeling every time they are close to you and wanting to be around them all the time." He said, I could feel his eyes in me but I couldn't meet his gaze. It couldn't be that I loved Will. I should love Ash; I had known him for a long time.

How could I deny the things Will just said though? When I see Ash, all I see is a brother, a friend that I can turn to. When I see Will, it is like my heart goes into hyper speed. All I want to do is touch his arms, his hands, his face. Kiss him and never let go. Was that love? Or was I just mesmerized by his perfection?

I just nodded, lying down on the bed, resting my head against the pillow. Ash was asleep on the couch outside and Will walked over, switching off the light. I felt him lie on the bed next to me and I rolled over to face him.

"Will," I said, searching for his face in the dark.

"Yeah?" he said, and I felt him adjust himself so that he was facing me.

"I think I love you," I said, before closing my eyes and rolling over. Hoping that with his heightened senses, he couldn't see me blushing in the dark.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey there guys, Here is the next chapter. Hope you all had a good Christmas and New year. Hope you like the chapter. After reading through the ratings eairlier, I changed this story to an "M." This is not because I am confident enough to write any type of sex scene, more for upcoming language and violence. If I fell, when the story is finished it can be down graded, I will do so but for now, I would rather be safe than sorry. Happy Reading. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>

_I was running. Making my legs carry me faster, hearing their shouts behind me. I pushed my legs faster, flying through the trees, he was right behind me, but who was he? I wanted to stop and look but I couldn't. My body kept taking me faster and faster, fleeing the sounds coming from behind me. Next thing I heard a fatal scream, I turned to see him crumbled, a dart in his neck. I ran back, picked him up and ran faster than I had before. I let the monster inside take over more, willing it to take us faster. I looked down at Will's unconscious face in my arms. _

_Running further and faster, I lost them. Slowing down, I didn't realise we were falling until we hit the hard cold ground. He woke suddenly, blazing red pupils and black where the whites of his eyes should have been. He stared at me, he didn't recognize me. Snarling, he got up, crouching and ready to kill. I shuffled backwards on my butt as fast as I could. Never losing contact with his stare._

_I watched the pain spread across his face. I knew the monster was taking over. He was fighting the internal battle I had fought many times before. I saw his eyes flash from him to the creature that controlled him and back again. I saw the last shred of him disappear behind the monsters eyes, feeling a long dagger plummet into my stomach. He had done it. Blood soaked my shirt as I collapsed to the ground. The last thing I heard was him screaming, fighting against the monster once more, trying to become himself, to save me. To save us. _

I woke startled, my head buried into Will's warm chest. His soft breath was coming out in even waves across the top of my head. I instantly relaxed, letting my head settle into Will's firm, yet comfortable chest once more.

The dream had been haunting me for a few days. We were always running, we always fell. In the end, he always lost control and hurt me. I didn't know if this was meant to be a sign or a warning. Maybe they were the same thing.

My mind quickly ran away from that subject, remembering the five words that had come out of my mouth last night. _I think I love you._ My brain had listened to my heart and acted on impulse. Did this mean I loved Will, was I ready to love him? Thinking about the words Will had told me.

Lying here, with my head resting against his chest, I felt safe. Safer then I had ever felt in my entire life. I didn't want to move, if I could freeze time and stay like this forever I would. When I saw the man attacking Will last night, I felt my blood boil and a natural instinct to protect what was mine. Was that right to say? Was Will really mine? Just the thought of someone else having him, made my heart ache. I opened my eyes, shifting my head so I could stare up at his perfect face.

Sleep had made his features relax. His usually furrowed brows were relaxed, little arches over his eyes. His mouth was slack, opened slightly on one side with some drool coming out. I smiled, for a boy who seemed so tough, he slept like a baby. I tried to imagine him as a child. Playing with toys and running around a backyard playing in the mud.

Thinking of him as a child made me wonder what else he left behind. Did he have someone he loved? I tried to imagine her, a beautiful blonde haired girl with large honey eyes and a perfectly round face. I wondered why he didn't go back to her, if she even existed. Did Will have a family?

I felt him move underneath me. His arms circling around me and hugging tightly, opening his eyes slightly, he smiled.

"Morning," he murmured, yawning as he moved one hand to wipe his sleepy eyes. Blushing, I smiled back,

"Morning." I tried to roll over but his arms just gripped me tighter.

"Blake, what you said last night," he started, but I interrupted.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked quickly. Maybe it was too forward or he just wasn't expecting it, but his eyes opened with surprise.

"What? Why?" he asked me, confusion drenched his tone.

"It is important." I said, meeting his gaze. "Do you have a girlfriend back where you came from?" I asked again, this time not shying away from his gaze.

"Sort of." He replied and I felt my heart sink. Wrenching myself out of his arms, I got out of the bed, staring down at his glorious yet hurt face. "You don't understand." He quickly added, jumping out of the bed to come and stand in front of me.

"No, it doesn't matter." I started, biting back the tears that were threatening to fall. Of course he has a girlfriend. How could he not? I had been so stupid and thoughtless, believing that he may have cared for me.

He only rescued me because he knew who I was. He wants to take me back the capital to hand me in. Why else would he be keeping me alive? My dream was a warning, telling me to watch out. He was only using me. He would hand me over as soon as we got there and run off with the golden haired girl. They would laugh at me and my pathetic feelings.

"You are lying to me aren't you?" I asked quickly looking up at the ceiling to stop the tears. "You aren't trying to save me; you are trying to take me back there. To hand me over to them, it was all a lie wasn't it." I accused him, not wanting to look at him.

"No!" He shouted, taking another step towards me. "You don't understand, Blake. I don't love her, I never have." He said, rushing his words out, trying to convince me. "It was arranged. In my town, marriages are arranged. I don't love her, Blake. I love you." He said them. Those three small words everyone longs to hear.

I almost broke. I didn't know what to believe. My heart screamed at me to believe him, to hug him and kiss him and never let go. But my brain was screaming at me to see the lies, to run away with Ash and never come back.

"Blake, I will never hurt you. I am not taking you to the capital; I want to take you away from there. I don't care about Emerald. I don't love her," he said, taking another step towards me. We were so close; I could feel the tension rolling off him in waves. He grabbed my head, tilting it up towards him so I met his gaze. Tears streamed down my face and my nose was running.

"I want you Blake. From the moment I saw you, I wanted you. That is why I saved you! That is why I have been dragging you around with me." His eyes bore into mine. I shook my head, stepping back and breaking his gaze.

"I don't, I can't, it just." I stumbled over my words; large sobs racked my body as I fell down onto the bed. "How can I believe you, Will." I said, l wiping my eyes with my hand. "My god, I want to believe you but it doesn't add up in my head." I said, shaking my head.

He squatted down in front of me. Grabbing my wrist and stroking it with his finger. All I could focus on was how good it felt for him to be touching me. How a warm wave of peace fell over my body as soon as his hand touched mine. I pulled away, not letting him distract my train of thought any longer.

"What can I do to make you believe me?" he begged, his eyes searching for some sort of answer.

"I don't know. I just, I don't know Will. How am I meant to believe that you would choose me, over some genetically perfect person you have been arranged to marry? How am I meant to understand, that despite all your training and everything you know, you want to save me and that you choose _me?_" I replied. Standing up and meeting his gaze again.

"Tell me what I can do?" he begged again, grabbing my arm and holding it.

I couldn't look at him any longer. I needed time to think. The feeling of love was too good to be true. I was never meant to feel love. I wasn't allowed to receive it. My life was cursed, for some reason; God didn't want me to be happy.

I turned to leave, my heart beating fast as I felt his grip tighten. He spun me around, his head coming down towards mine. I knew what he was about to do, yet I didn't stop him. I wanted to kiss him even if I knew it was wrong. Was one moment of joy too much to ask for?

His lips crashed down on mine. I melted away, moulding to him as I looped my arms around the back of his neck. He cupped my cheek with one hand, his other staying securely around my wrist. I put everything into that kiss, all the sorrow and love and confusion. The betrayal and the pure hurt, I could feel him reply.

We stood there, letting everything pour into each other as our lips moved in synchronization. I felt like I was looking into him. As if our souls has become one for a split second in time. I felt the hurt, the intense yearning for me to believe him. I felt the hatred he felt towards his own people and unyielding force to protect those he loved. Most of all, I felt the yearning for me to accept him.

How you could get all of this from one kiss, I did not know. Maybe it was the supernatural drug that bound us together when we were young. Or the intense waves of feelings we were both emitting. All I knew is that it ended too soon. I wound my arms around his body and hugged him to me tightly. It might be stupid and it was more than likely dangerous but for once, I was going to trust my heart. Somehow I knew that I was never going to feel as safe as I did, when I was in Will's arms.

It didn't take long for him to pull back and for me to see the love yet hesitancy in his features.

"Does this mean you believe me?" he asked, I could see the yearning spread over his face. I nodded slightly, leaning up to kiss him lightly on the cheek.

"For now," I said, before turning and walking away towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>I woke Ash up and cooked some breakfast. My stomach growling from the lack of food I had given it. I didn't know if the food in this place was off, but with the feeling deep in my stomach, I was going to risk it.<p>

"Anything good?" Will asked as he walked into the small room. I nodded, gesturing to the blob looking pancakes I was frying up. I do admit to the fact that I can't cook. Being trained as a fighter your whole life doesn't really leave room for the, 'how to cook pancakes successfully' details.

Will rolled his eyes and grabbed the frying pan from me. He quickly started prodding at the blobs of mix I had been cooking, making them into thin, round circles. Okay, so maybe the 'how to cook pancakes successfully,' did apply when you were Will.

"How do you learn to fight and cook?" I asked scowling at the perfectly cooked pancakes he had just served into my plate.

"I am just amazing that way," he winked, putting the pan in the sink. I started wolfing down the food. It was truly amazing.

"Blake," Will warned, putting his hand on my arm to stop me from taking another bite. "Do you need some air with that pancake?" he joked, smiling at his witty remark.

I stuck my tongue out, scowled and went back to eating the food as fast as my body would let me. After I had successfully choked three times, making Will pat me on the back as I chugged down glasses of water, I slowed down.

He gave me the '_I told you so,'_ look after I choked the third time. Even though I don't remember him telling me I would choke. Ash walked in soon after, grabbing some water and drinking it smoothly.

"Morning," I smiled sounding to happy for our current situation. "Sleep well?" I asked, toning down the new found happiness in my tone.

"No, that couch is the most uncomfortable thing I have ever slept on. And I have slept on a rock." He moaned, rolling his head around in circles. I laughed, spraying food all over Will's face. This only made me laugh more. In the back of my mind, I knew something would go wrong soon. I wasn't allowed to have these happy times in my life. I tried to live in the moment as much as I could; knowing that a time like this may not come again.

"That is _not_ funny, Blake." Will said, wiping bits of my pancake off his face.

"You're right, Will." Ash said, nodding his head. Just as Will was about to thank Ash for the support, he added, "It was hilarious!" I smiled again, watching as Will stalked out of the room and back into the bedroom.

"Awh, don't be like that, baby!" I called after him before turning to smirk at Ash. "That wasn't nice," I tried to sound serious, but a hint of humour was still there.

"Since when do you call him, _Baby?_" Ash almost spat the word. The humour from before was gone and I felt more tension fly off of Ash.

"Since now," I said, poking Ash and running off. He chased after me, calling out my name. I ran into the bedroom, locking the door behind me. With Ash banging on the door behind me, I walked towards the bathroom, deciding it might be a good idea to shower.

I walked into the room, only to be frozen in place. Will was standing there, a towel wrapped around his waist. His bare chest was showing as he patted his freshly shaved face dry.

"I'm sorry," I stammered, trying to move backwards. My feet were glued to the floor and I couldn't turn my stare away from his perfectly formed chest. He smiled, trying to ignore my more than hungry stare. I was sure I was drooling. He walked over to me, cupping my face in his hands.

"Are you okay?" he asked and I nodded.

"Hi," I smiled, a goofy expression played on my face. He just smirked,

"Want me to leave so you can have a shower?" He asked as I continued to stare.

"No," I said automatically but realised instantly and quickly added, "I mean yes. Yes please." Brought back to my sensed by my embarrassing behaviour, I shoved him out of the room before he could mesmerize me even more. I didn't like that he could do that to me, yet on the other had I felt proud. Maybe, just maybe, I could call him mine.

"Will," I quickly called after him and he turned around to face me. "Are you mine?" I asked, and he smiled.

"Always," he nodded before turning back and walking into the bedroom. Running after him, I locked the door and quickly got undressed and into the shower.

When I was done, I wrapped a towel around myself. After cleaning my teeth, I looked at my reflection. My eyes looked more alive than I had ever seen them. My hair was getting long and I ran my fingers through it to rid it of some knots. My teeth were still white and straight and my small round face held a bit more colour to it.

I walked out into the bedroom, the towel hanging around my form, clinging to my body. My wet hair draped down my back. I went in search for some new clothes. Will exited from a door I hadn't seen last night. He now wore jeans and a red polo shirt. That must have been the closet. Whoever built these safe houses must have been rich.

I couldn't help but notice the way Will stared. Was that how I had looked earlier? Eyes glazed as mentally he removed my towel. I smiled, walking past him and brushing him with my arms. Two could play the seduction game.

I didn't have much time to think as he pressed me up against the wall, his mouth trailing kisses down my neck. I sighed as he mouth pressed kisses along my collar bone and up towards my jaw. My hands made their way up his shirt, tracing the lines of his muscles.

I sighed again as his lips met my own. The taste of mint was fresh on his breath. I shut my eyes, arms out to circle around his neck. Only his body pressing against mine was holding the towel up. I felt his fingers tracing circles on my hips and lower back. It didn't take long for me to feel the foreign lump pressing into the pit of my stomach.

I broke the kiss, smirking up at him as I removed myself from against the wall. I walked away, swaying my hips side to side. I glanced back; he was staring after me longingly, the lump in his pants catching my attention briefly. I entered the wardrobe and shut the door.

The room was how I imagined a clothes store. Walls were coated in different types of shirts, pants and skirts. Making my way towards the back, I found what I could only assume were children's clothes. With my small frame and lack of nourishment lately, I slipped easily into a pair of children's jeans. Finding an alright fitting bra I put it on before grabbing a yellow button up blouse.

Walking back over and into the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror. Will was standing next to me, packing some supplies into a bag. Opening the top draw, I sifted through for a hair tie. On finding one, I pulled my hair up into a tight pony tail.

"You should leave it down." Will said, watching me in the mirror.

"It just gets in my way." I replied, securing it tighter. My skin looked clear and fresh. My large eyes held thick black lashes and the black bags had disappeared. You could now see the light pattern of freckles over my nose.

Will walked over to stand behind me and started playing with the tips of my pony tail. I leant into his chest, shutting my eyes and smiling. I felt his arms move to wrap around my waist, feeling him lean down. His mouth was quickly next to my ear,

"I love you." He said and I nodded, for the first time in my whole life, I felt whole. I would take on the world for him, and god knows, I might just have to.

* * *

><p><strong>So I thought I would do a nice, happy chapter to get away from all the drama that has been happening and that will continue to happen. Hope you enjoyed. R&amp;R? 3<strong>


End file.
